Eternity
by Brian Milligan
Summary: Five high school friends are caught in a cat and mouse game designed by an older college man who had an affair with one of the friends. And it is a game he has every intention of winning.


Prologue

He couldn't get any sleep that night, even if he wanted to. He had attempted to lay in bed earlier that evening, but rest was nowhere near obtaining. Thinking and dreaming about her was becoming a consistent ritual. The saying about 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'- well, being away from her was causing him to go insane. His apartment was dark. Perhaps leaving the lights off would put him to sleep, but fantasizing about her would surely prevent that. He moved to the couch, taking a photo of her from his desk with him. There was only very little light coming from the outside street lamps into the apartment, but Paul was still somewhat able to appreciate the view of the photo. Besides, he had stared at it several times before, and the thought of it being there on his lap was all he needed right now anyway. The photo was intoxicating for him, as he lost his very inhibitions when he was in the darkness with it.

Paul went through so much thus far. Yet, there was still more work to be done. This woman, this young, vibrant woman was so close. She would surely be the completion of his existence. He had money, his own apartment, an important job. Now, all that was left was the deciding factor, her.

His college career was nearly over, although Paul couldn't recall the last class he had that actually challenged him. His job and his other projects had him so busy that college seemed to be insignificant now as opposed to when he enrolled four years ago. Although his grades were above average, Paul couldn't have cared less if they took a negative turn the very next day.

She was becoming an obsession, and he knew it. Furthermore, he didn't care. By any means necessary, he was going to get close to her again. Staring into the darkness, he contemplated every move from that moment on. She would be graduating high school in a few days. He wouldn't be able just to drive by and see her go into school or walk out in the afternoon anymore. High school; what a distant place that seemed to be now, Paul thought. During Paul's high school run, he recalled not being part of any group of friends or having that one true blue buddy. He was a ladies' man when need be, but the rest of the time closed off and distant. He wished so many times that she had been older or he even younger, so he then could have been there beside her the entire time.

Seeing her again was not just something that drove him anymore. Having her at long last was now his only priority.

Chapter 1 Graduation

Late spring in the city of Eternity was always beautiful. The perfect mix of rain, breeze, and moderate pre-summer warmth brought color back into town after a long winter. With a population of roughly forty-two hundred, the city of Eternity enjoyed the trees and flowers that the building consumed metro cities did not. It was a city with some industry, many mom and pop stores, and a whole lot of family owned restaurants. The traffic in Eternity never was an issue, as hectic three o'clock rush hour in some cities was just a moderate steady flow down Main Street. A few lakes and one river decorated parts of the city, as well as a few mountains seated next to one another on the western horizon. During any season the mountains were almost majestic looking, adding even more ambience to the town. Eternity was one of the northwest's little secrets. A city that although not advertised in brochures, still welcomed passing tourists that came through.

Graduation was a mere three days away for the seniors of EHS and Jake Mason was counting down to the blessed event. Jake though was much too busy to dedicate his every minute to the big day. While so many students were stressing over photos and interviews with various colleges, spending hour after hour tweaking his video production equipment was about the only thing Jake had time for anymore. With an upcoming production job starting after graduation, Jake was more than ready to say farewell to high school. He was ready to make some serious cash, and get his name out into the world of video producing. Jake came from a lower income family. Hard working, but lower income nevertheless. Having a talent that could bring in serious money was what Jake had planned for as far as life after graduation, and nothing else. Jake learned about hard work from both his father Patrick, as well as his mother Lydia. Both had known only one job in their lives, and both had seniority and a helluva work record behind them. Jake never took anything for granted when it came to his video producing, which was probably why he refused to get caught up in any special preparations for his upcoming graduation.

Unlike Gina; who was on top of every detail, but still a nervous wreck. She not only had the ceremony to think about, but she was hosting an after-graduation party. Her parents had a flight booked for Europe after the ceremony, and they reluctantly decided to let their only daughter have her own farewell hoopla. Gina wanted this momentous occasion to be treated as such. For Gina, all four years of high school were a blast. Therefore, the party to commemorate those years _should_ go above and beyond spectacular. She often found herself frustrated however, seeing Jake's lack of enthusiasm. Gina had asked him weeks ago to take care of getting a band for the party. It seemed as if every time she called Jake to see his progress on different tasks for the party, there would always be the same nonchalant answer of "yep, I'm on that".

Before she could check up on Jake yet again, Gina grabbed her cap and gown from her bedroom closet. She just needed to make sure it was a perfect fit. Standing in front of her bedroom mirror, Gina put the gown on. The gown was more than adequate for her tall frame. Gina stood 5'7 ', but was not just long legs. She commanded a physically fit body that made any task in gym class a breeze. Gina then put her cap over her curly, dark brown hair. After several seconds, she removed the cap. _Damn_, she thought. Another bit of the ozone layer would have to suffer at the hands of hair spray if she truly wanted to still look good when the cap came off at the end of the ceremony.

_OK, now it's time to check up on Jake _she thought. As Gina grabbed her cell phone, she wondered just what made her ask this clown to help her with her party to begin with?

"Hello?" Jake answered.

"Hey you. How's things?"

"OK. Just counting down to switching the tassel."

"Please tell me you've kept in touch with the band for the party." Gina asked nervously.

"Yep, I'm on that."

"Are you sure?" Gina panicked. "Jake, don't you dare let my party become some animal house disaster."

"Your party will be everything you want. I won't disappoint you."

OK, that was more like it she thought. Actually, Jake _did _call the band days in advance, but for some reason he had a fetish for causing Gina frustration. Deep down, Jake wondered if Gina Price was already aware of that fetish as well. Gina went to her planner, as she marked off the band from her to-do list.

Knowing Jake since elementary school, she knew that his word meant a great deal to him. It meant everything to her as well. Their friendship was always true, no fake niceties or games. What was always said between them was what they meant come hell or high water. Jake knew that Gina wanted-no, _needed_-this graduation party to be memorable. Gina would truly miss high school. She was always popular in school, although never the cheerleader or captain of the debate team type popular. Simply a down to earth girl who you wanted to be around. Jake had somewhat of a popularity status with the girls, but closed himself off a bit when he felt out of place which seemed to be quite often. Jake and his family lived in the lower-class section of town, which made Jake feel inadequate now and then, especially when some of the upper class residents would make their snide remarks. However, Jake always had time for his friends and always had an ear to listen to them. The few friends Jake did have were the close and true ones and quite frankly, were all he needed.

Sean Malloy was just like his best friend Jake, as far as being ready to finally graduate from high school. However, unlike Jake, Sean hated school. While Jake was simply ready to move forward, Sean wanted to put light years between himself and the monotonous rituals of Monday thru Friday education. Actually, if it weren't for Jake, Sean often wondered if he would have even made it to graduation at all. Jake continually told Sean to "hang in there" and "keep pressing on buddy".

Despite his distain for school, Sean was still a leader. Basketball, choir, and especially in the group that consisted of he, Jake, and Gina. Sean chose basketball not so much because he was great at it, but it was an escape from studying, research papers, and science fair. It was a way for him to unwind from the 8am-3pm pressures.

For most of high school, Sean and Jake were inseparable. It was an untouchable bond that girls, popularity, and even occasional rough times could not shake. Sean definitely had no problem in the girl department. Although never having a steady relationship, Sean could jot down the names of girls he dated just a time or two and have an extensive list. Perhaps it was Sean's short, curly blonde hair or his welcoming, blue eyes that drew the female attention his way. Sean was also tall and confident when he walked into a room. Always attempting to be the comedian, perhaps girls felt more at ease around Sean than the other high school guys.

Sean was almost for certain however that somehow, someway _something_ would screw up his graduation. It was too freaking good to be true, he worried. His grades were good despite his contempt for school, but there still _had_ to be a catch. There must be some elective he still needed lurking around that wouldn't be revealed until the last minute. He needed to talk to Jake. In times of crisis, real life or just mental ones, Jake could get Sean back on track. Sean pulled his Mustang in a gravel driveway, just to the right of an older brick home. One of the smaller homes in the neighborhood, it still boasted a beautiful cut front lawn. Even the garage had been recently redone, with the loft above it totally remodeled for Jake's video studio. As Sean turned the Mustang off, he thought to himself how graduation was still too good to be true. _Really? Graduation, just three more days? _

"Hey buddy. Thought of a good graduation prank yet?" Jake asked, strutting out the front door.

"And risk suspension and another year? No thanks." Sean snapped, as Jake laughed.

"What brings you by?"

"Sitting around worrying. Why do I get the feeling that there is some last minute glitch that's gonna screw me over?" Sean complained.

"Now now, we have already established you have more than enough credits to walk up on that stage with me. So what does Gina have you doing for the party?" Jake said, changing the topic and hopefully easing Sean's mind.

"That would be the food. She wanted me to get the best. We're talkin steaks, chops, ribs. And not the stuff you gotta buy, run home and cook right away or risk puking."

"Let me guess. Mr. Price wrote you a blank check." Jake surmised.

"Nothing is too good for his graduating daughter. I can't believe that after the ceremony her folks are leavin the country," Sean replied, opening the garage door to examine the grilling equipment. Sean had already seen that Gina's folks had very nice grills at their house, but Sean still worried that more equipment would be needed. "I guess they deserve a trip to Europe after busting their asses all those years."

"Leaving the whole place to their daughter and her friends. How trusting." Jake smirked.

"Don't ya mean leaving you two to maybe have your own celebration?" Sean said, throwing Jake into a mental tailspin.

"Where'd _that_ come from? Gina and I have always been just friends in school. It was everyone else hookin up then breakin up."

"True, true." Sean agreed, however still recalling past moments between the twosome. A few years before, Sean thought he had picked up on more between his best friend and Gina Price. Nevertheless, Sean ignored his intuition. Although it _was_ Jake and Gina at the school dances every time. Sure, they always agreed to go as friends. Absolutely they danced with other people. But Jake still watched out to make sure Gina was hassle free at those dances and parties. While Gina, at those same events, would tell Sean how the particular girl Jake was dancing with probably learned her moves around a pole. Sean always dismissed it, chalking it up as friends looking out for each other. Friends who just happened to be of the opposite sex.

Gina was continuing her pursuit of knocking out everything on her to-do list. Chef Sean was covered, Jake was in charge of the band, and all that was left was a little help from Ariel. Gina parked her black S-10 along the curb in a high-class neighborhood. Quickly running her fingers through her curly brown hair, Gina came out of her truck and approached the front door of a beautiful Cape Cod home. Gina thought to herself how everything was nearly in place. After this particular visit, taking a breath would again be possible. As the door opened, Gina was welcomed with a warm hug from her best friend. "Hey. I'm so sorry I didn't call ahead. I know how your parents despise—"

"Oh please," Ariel interrupted. "You never have to be formal with me. Besides mom and step freak-father won't be back till late." Ariel welcomed Gina into a large, high-ceiling living room. Gina always enjoyed visiting Ariel's home. The paintings that adorned the walls were exquisite. They were mostly from the turn of the century. Ariel's mother always had an attraction to older works of art, especially the ones that got the attention of guests. The hard wood floors always shined as if just freshly polished and buffed. The aroma of the room itself was a combination of lemon furniture polish and cinnamon scented candles. "Are you sure you don't mind helping out with the party?" Gina asked.

"Nah. I'll get started on a lot of the food tonight. I'll freeze it, and then we're set."

"I've got Jake takin care of the band and Sean is got the food for the grill."

"Gina, three days," Ariel said seriously. "A big part of our lives will end in three days."

"End?" Gina asked in amazement. "There's college right? I mean you and I both got accepted into MU."

"But you know Sean isn't even considering college. Jake has got that technical job lined up. And Vanessa is still on the fence." Ariel said.

"Are you kidding? Vanessa has missed all of the early registration deadlines by now." Gina replied, rolling her eyes.

"You know Vanessa. Party, land a guy, and then deal with real life." Ariel Garrison said, pulling her long, jet black hair in a ponytail as she went through the entire kitchen to show Gina what was at their disposal for the upcoming occasion. The two began putting snacks into containers, while the frozen stuff was placed in freezer safe bowls. Gina laughed at Ariel, as she took a bite of food between each word she uttered. Gina wondered how great it must be to eat like that and still stay so thin. Ariel was just above five feet tall, which made her look even smaller. While Jake and Gina were always close, Ariel was Gina's go-to gal.

Gina and Ariel's friendship actually took off in the tenth grade when Ariel decided to embark on a relationship with a freshman, in college. Ariel showed signs of wanting more, but her college man seemed emotionally distant. Gina wondered, from what Ariel had told her about his distance and inability to even be reached at times, if maybe she was only a small portion of a more secretive life he was leading. Since then, Ariel was grateful for Gina's advice and friendship. Gina was blessed with such a close friend who actually was not a guy. Jake and Sean were wonderful, but Gina always knew that the bond between the two boys couldn't be matched by she or any other friend. For Gina, it was great having Ariel around.

Sean nearly laughed to the point of tears over Jake's exaggerated air guitar. It was actually more of an air guitar with a hint of seizure thrown in. Jake's short, brown hair was messed from the thrashing around he was doing while the band he had arranged for was practicing. The garage they played in was not a typical rock band garage. No sign of beer cans, and the equipment was actually organized. Sean acknowledged his fondness of their sound by applauding when the song had ended.

"I know the party is in three days, but I owe you guys big time." Jake said, shaking the lead bass player's hand.

"Jake, we're even man. If it wasn't for all the tech help you gave us, we woulda went broke just getting our sound board back on track."

"Well, my friend Gina will be more than grateful for your help."

Jake did know his stuff when it came to sound boards, video equipment, lighting, and audio devices. Jake had always amazed his audio/video teachers with what he already knew coming into their classes. Usually the teachers agreed that all they had to offer Jake was a bit of tweaking here or there on what he had already learned on his own. Jake was thankful for the technical job he had lined up that would begin just weeks after graduation. The job detailed Jake working with different promotional companies that would come in and set up advertisements and promos. Jake would work with the marketing team, get their ideas of what was being sold and how to sell it, and from there he would add his ideas for video and sound. Even more to his delight, Jake would be able to freelance other jobs, insuring him to make even more money.

"Look Mason, I'm outta here. Got some things to do at the house." Sean said, patting Jake on the shoulder.

"Alright man. I'm just gonna listen to these guys a bit longer. See ya tomorrow." Jake said. As Sean left, he felt pride for his best friend. Knowing Jake was going to have a career immediately after graduation was incredible. While Sean and Ariel were considered the groups rich kids, Jake was looked at by most of the town as the kid from the wrong side of the tracks. For Jake to make it, Sean thought, was a slap in the face to everyone who put him down over and over again. Although Jake never said anything about it, he felt the same way. He was going to show the city of Eternity that he was not just going to get by, but make it and make it big.

Vanessa Baxter finished her session at the tanning salon, feeling like she would never get the right skin tone going into the graduation ceremony. She never took into account her fair complexion and how difficult it was for her to tan as opposed to other people. Vanessa just wanted the right look, _now! _It was never enough that she had curves to die for, or even a voluptuous chest. Vanessa needed the whole package. Glancing into the mirror to check her curly, blonde hair one last time, Vanessa walked out of the salon to be greeted by Ariel and Gina. The two had finished at Ariel's house and wanted to recruit Vanessa for a small favor.

"Lookin good girl." Ariel said.

"Thank you, ya big liar. I've got a lot of my family coming in, and they're all gonna be snapping pics of a freakin albino."

"Honey, forget the tan. I'd kill for curves like yours," Gina reasoned. "Besides, I'm the one gonna be looking for someone to dance with at the party. You'll have a line of guys wanting to get with you."

"Please, you know somewhere along the night that you and Jake Mason will be cheek to cheek." Vanessa said.

"Whatever." Gina laughed.

"What'cha need me to do?" Vanessa asked.

"Hello? The musical genius of the group need ask?" Gina admonished. "I need you to get into that album collection of yours so when the band is taking a break, we can still have some music."

"Wait. Why can't she sing when their not on?" Ariel suggested.

"Uh uh! Forget it!"

"C'mon Vanessa, you got a killer voice. And it's not like you haven't sang in front of an audience before." Ariel replied.

"And since there's no alcohol, you don't have to worry about some drunk heckling you." Gina offered.

"Yea, when I do get heckled they'll be stone-cold sober."

"Think about it Vanessa. OK?" Gina asked, as Vanessa gave both of them her infamous 'I'm annoyed' look. Gina and Ariel never could understand why Vanessa was so unwilling to share her singing talent. They both had heard her sing so many times, and every time they listened in awe. She was also becoming an excellent piano player. Many times Vanessa would stay after class to go over a composition with the music director. For someone so self-confident and sure of herself, Vanessa was also self-conscious about performing in front of a crowd. Vanessa was who she was nevertheless. Live for the moment, consequences be damned, and the bigger risk the better. Gina at times admired Vanessa's caution to the wind attitude. Ariel would even wish at times to be like her.

The three were set to go back to Ariel's, as Gina wanted to check over her list just one last time. Gina got behind the wheel of her truck, while Vanessa and Ariel hopped in the back to take in the gentle breeze that accompanied the warm, May evening. "You two get a lot done?" Vanessa asked, going through her gym bag.

"I think so. Even Gina has relaxed a bit."

"There it is. Want some?" Vanessa asked, revealing a bottle of red wine to Ariel.

"Put that away you lush!" Ariel laughed. "You wanna get Gina pulled over?"

Vanessa gave the look again. The stern, eye glaring look of 'I'm annoyed now'. How so Ariel it was to worry about Eternity's finest circling in on them, Vanessa thought. It had been a whole two hours, Vanessa considered, so she was more than overdue for a few swigs of her favorite beverage. When the three did return to Ariel's, they found themselves talking mostly about where they thought everyone in their graduating class would end up rather than focusing on the party. Between listening to the radio and sharing past memories, Gina and her friends were confident that all was set for the post graduation extravaganza .

The next day was it! Last day for the seniors of EHS. Needless to say, there was no work. There was no sort of test or reflecting on what they had learned that year. All of that had been done the week prior. If there _was _any reflecting that day, it was on championship moments on the court, or crazy happenings that occurred throughout the years. Gina made the rounds, getting phone numbers and people to sign her year book. Ariel found herself doing nearly the same thing, while Vanessa gave out a lot of hugs to the gals and even more kisses to the guys. With a final three o'clock bell, several hugs and 'keep in touch' reminders, it was over. High school was now a thing of the past for one hundred and forty-nine students. All that was left was the actual graduation forty-eight hours later, followed by Gina's party.

Sean ran down the hallway, yelling 'FREE AT LAST' throughout the school. He had no fear of disciplinary action, as he figured the faculty was as glad to see him go as he was to be going. Jake came from his science class, watching Sean cheek-kiss at least six girls as he continued his boisterous rampage. Sean caught up with his best friend, leaping to give Jake a high-five. As Jake and Sean turned around, they watched as Ariel and Vanessa approached with what seemed to be tears in their eyes. "You two OK.?" Sean asked.

"Just the last thirty minutes hit hard. Mr. Stone wished us all the best earlier." Vanessa said, wiping her eyes with Sean's offered handkerchief.

"And you two went down memory lane, am I right?"

"You know us so well Jake." Ariel said, putting her arm around his waist.

"In two days, it'll be official." Sean said, as the group started to walk out the entrance doors.

"And everything is all set!" Gina said, rushing up from behind ecstatically.

"No more worry wart?" Jake asked, surprised at Gina's calmness.

"Thanks to all of you, not a worry at all!" Gina stopped, noticing a peculiar look on Sean's face. "Sean?"

It was a look of remembering. A look of reflecting and perhaps even losing himself in so many memorable moments with his friends. As they stood just outside of the main entrance, Sean looked up at the large stone letters. ETERNITY HIGH SCHOOL. It would be the final time they would go through those doors again. "Wow, calm Gina and now sentimental Sean." Jake teased as Vanessa gave Jake a discreet 'now isn't the time' look. They all stood there together. Sean may have been grateful it was over, but it was in fact over. So many times, so many memories. Cheers at the games, little arguments before second period and the make-ups right after lunch. Rumors of those students dating or those teachers retiring. Most of all, the memories of five friends going through so much together. Five friends coming together and fusing a remarkable bond. They all had different memories rushing through their minds, but they also shared the common belief that the bond that was born in that building would continue outside of it. The five sort of felt sorry for the school's future. The group did not know of any other clique like theirs. A group that stayed as one. A group that didn't let a misunderstanding split them, or disappointments shatter their faith in each other.

Jake jumped on his motorcycle and went to his loft where a video project had been on his mind all day. Sean accompanied Ariel to the local music store, as a particular album they both were waiting for had arrived that day. Vanessa was going to give the tanning booth one more try. She was confident this time it would take. Gina walked over to her truck, noticing a note on her window. It was neatly folded and tucked under one of the wipers.

May your new adventure begin_. _Congrats!

How cute, Gina thought as she folded and put it in her overly autographed yearbook. She only wished she knew who wrote it.

An Opening intro, the acknowledgment of the honor students, passing out of diplomas, closing remarks, and they were graduates. When it was official, Sean found Ariel and Vanessa as he hugged both of them tightly. Ariel searched for Jake and Gina, wondering why they weren't in the celebration mix. Ariel's eyes found them, hugging each other. It was just the two of them. Ariel's eyes got big, as the hug ended and Jake and Gina were facing one another. _Are they going to kiss? _Ariel watched intently, then seeing her two friends greeted by other graduates. Ariel shrugged it from her mind, chalking it up as her imagination getting away from her. Vanessa looked into the stands for her parents, as she had spotted them during the ceremony. Her attention diverted to a well dressed man who was sitting alone near the top of the auditorium. _What the hell is he doing here? _Vanessa stared at him a few seconds longer, perhaps hoping to get some sort of response even though he was so far away. A slight grin was all that was returned, before he turned to leave.

The ceremony had commenced and the party had begun! Gina had her spacious backyard prepared earlier that day. She and her friends worked so hard to insure everything looked perfect. Between the five of them, all of the preparations actually took little time. The lights set up by Jake in the backyard shined brightly; welcoming the guests who were either arriving in their new cars that mommy and daddy purchased as graduation gifts, or the others who were walking. Gina would occasionally glance around to see how things were going, and to also insure her parent's one hundred forty-five thousand dollar home wasn't being compromised by anyone being ignorant. The yard had a modest amount of trees. Gina's dad did not like seeing fall arrive each year due to the overabundance of fallen leaves. Gina never did mind raking the backyard in the fall, as listening to the rustling of leaves and feeling the mid-western fall air was delightful to her. Jake and Sean had set up a few wooden picnic tables to put the food and drinks on. Sandwiches, several types of chips and pretzels, desserts from pies and cakes to brownies and pastries. It was by no means a wild, alcohol fest as Gina's parents made her swear that the party would be dignified as well as the guests who were invited. Gina allowed herself to dance, eat and say farewell to those whom she would not see as much anymore. Vanessa was the life of the party, as grabbing attention may have been her greatest talent of all. Ariel, in just the first hour, counted six different guys that Vanessa danced with. Jake mingled and flirted, actually more flirting than mingling. Although Jake and a few of the girls he danced with didn't grind like Vanessa and her partners did, Gina still mentioned to Sean how Jake could do a hell of a lot better in choice of dance partners. The band was turning out to be a huge success, as their sound was a blend of rock with a hint of alternative. As the group stepped off to grab some of the food that was prepared, Sean walked up to the platform and took the microphone. "Everybody, first off thanks to the band Direct Hit for being here. Special thanks to Gina Price for having us all here," Sean said, as Gina received a nice ovation from her now former classmates. "While the band is takin five, I think it's time for a slow song. And anyone who has heard her sing knows that Vanessa Baxter is just the right person to bring it." Sean took the microphone and motioned it toward Vanessa, who had half-heartedly agreed before the party to sing, but was hoping like hell that the moment would not present itself. As everyone applauded, Vanessa shot down her own homemade version of spiked punch, and then walked up to the platform. Looking down on the keyboard, Vanessa was only slightly impressed by the instrument. She had seen much more sophisticated keyboards before. Hell, she presently had a better one in her own bedroom. Vanessa lightly pressed on the first keys, gradually working her long, soft piano trained fingers into a melody that made everyone want to dance closely with someone. Jake walked over to Gina. They saved the last dance for one another, as was the case so many times. Sean danced, but found himself just tuning into Vanessa's voice. Strong one minute, and then a perfect fade to soft when she commanded. Ariel wanted to just watch. To look at everyone being caught in a moment so overwhelming and warm. Ariel tried to make herself unavailable, as dancing with anyone even now was still difficult for her. After her breakup with her college boyfriend, Ariel withdrew herself from other guys who showed interest. She had been doing it for a year now, and it actually was getting easier day by day.

Suddenly, Ariel felt a slight pull on her arm. It was already well into the night time and the outside lights had been lowered for the mood, so she was unable to see who had nudged her. Stepping back a few feet, Ariel looked yet seen no one. She chalked it up as maybe someone bumped her by mistake. A minute later however, a second tug of her arm was felt. Turning instantly, she recognized the face of her former love. Her older college admirer Paul.

Chapter 2 Past Revisited

Ariel stood stunned, staring at Paul Devon. Dressed in all white, Paul had a dashing look about him. Short, thick brown hair. Small yet deep blue eyes, and a smile that was slight but no mistaking in its welcome. Paul had a full build, which fit his clothes well. Paul was medium height for someone in their mid-twenties. Ariel looked over her shoulder, taking Paul by his wrist to an unoccupied section of ground yards away. In fact, just a few yards more and the two would have been in the wooded area where Gina took walks through from the time her family moved to the neighborhood. Ariel had no idea what to expect, as it had been well over a year since she had told Paul that she would not see him anymore. Over a year since Ariel told Paul that she felt desirable to him, but nothing more. A convenient possession that could have diminished at any moment was how Ariel felt Paul looked at her in their relationship. Ariel looked straight into Paul's eyes, as he never had a problem looking into hers in return. "Well, isn't exactly the sophisticated to-dos we attended now is it?" Paul teased.

"Hey! Gina worked her ass off on this thing." Ariel snapped back.

"Yes. Ribs, chips, punch in paper cups. It must have been an effort of truly gigantic means." Paul taunted. Ariel always was easily annoyed by the way Paul spoke of most others. Yes, he came from money. He and his family had been in many different countries. Traveling abroad gave Paul the elegant way he spoke. But did he always have to sound so superior to the rest of the human race? "Why are you here? This is for high school graduates."

"I wanted to see you. I miss you Ariel."

"You miss sleeping with me, big difference."

"That is your juvenile friends talking." Paul said, stepping a bit closer to Ariel and her nervous body.

"You still won't admit that I was one of a few?" Ariel said, putting all past desires and memories away so to stay on-guard.

"Between college and my projects, was I supposed to be at your beck and call?"

"What were the projects Paul? You never told me about any of them. You never

told me about anything except the next expensive place we were going to."

A touch of her hand was all Paul needed to silence Ariel, and he knew it. The questions were coming too fast for him to ward them off one by one. It was time for intimacy, a moment that would cause her to reflect on what they shared. He needed to get back in Ariel's heart if he was to ever get what he was after. Time away from Ariel had put what Paul wanted and needed on the shelf, and that was unacceptable. Ariel could feel the emotional walls begin to tremble. Ariel began to mentally curse Paul. Damn him and the power he obviously still had over her.

Sean stood like everyone else, listening to the awesome voice that belonged to Vanessa Baxter. Sean always did think Vanessa was beautiful, both her voice and physically. Maybe it was her pouty lips that she lightly glazed with lip gloss only. She seemed so much different from Ariel and Gina. Vanessa was her own spirit, be it reckless as it was. Sean always wondered to himself what Vanessa was like behind closed doors. Was she still vixen Vanessa, or was what he and the friends had grown use to just a facade? Out of the corner of his eye, Sean noticed Ariel and Paul off to themselves. Sean began to become concerned. Remembering how hurt Ariel was when she ended the relationship with Paul, and the fact Sean simply did not trust him, he walked over slowly to monitor the situation.

"Talking was never a problem for us Ariel. I think it would be best if we could talk somewhere else though." Paul said, taking her hand in his.

"No. These are my friends and I wanna be here with them."

"These are half-wit children," Paul interrupted. "You've never been like them." Paul insisted, as Ariel discreetly tried to pull her arm back. A discreet move was all but obvious to Sean, who moved in. "Mr. Devon, little outta your element here aren't you?"

"Just wishing a dear friend my best wishes on her graduation," Paul said, letting Ariel's hand go and kissing her on the cheek. "I must say Sean, seeing you here is astonishing considering your loathing of Eternity High."

"I persevered. Just like Ariel did when she was with you." Sean returned, as Paul took a moment to pause.

"Would that be a pot-shot dear boy?" Paul smirked, refusing to be angered by someone he saw as a lower-life form. Paul never did think highly of Sean, as he always detested the all-american boy next door type.

Gina was now looking upon the situation, as Vanessa had finished singing. _Great_, Gina thought. _The party thus far has been a huge success, and it takes an uninvited college man to possibly ruin it_. Jake was just starting a conversation with a fellow alumni, so Gina was able to walk over to the three. Judging by the expression on Sean's face, Gina knew that the obvious confrontation had already become tiring.

"Paul, please do not make a scene at my party," Gina scurried over to plea. "Besides, I'd really hate to bring Jake into this pow-wow."

Paul looked at Ariel, Sean, and Gina intently. It was fun for a moment, but he knew that a moment with his ex-girlfriend was not going to happen now.

"No Gina, wouldn't want to bring the town hood into this." Paul mocked, sending an uneasy smirk toward Gina. Paul shot Ariel one final look as well. A look of 'this is not over'. A look that Ariel was already well familiar with. The same look he had a year ago when she left his apartment for the last time. As Paul walked away, Ariel was unaware of how to explain why she was speaking with him to begin with.

"You OK?" Vanessa asked, rushing down as soon as the band made their way back. "I looked over and saw you all talking to that Paul Devon guy."

"Yea, I'm fine. Sean, thanks for coming over. That was getting a little too weird even for me." Ariel said.

"Why has he waited so long to come around?" Gina asked.

"Ego. Something big is happening in Ariel's life and he has no part in it." Vanessa said, putting her arm around Ariel.

"Vanessa's right. But hey, we have a party to get into," Ariel said, attempting to switch gears on the topic of conversation. "I'm fine guys. Paul is the past."

Vanessa and Ariel started dancing as the band Direct Hit got their second wind. Sean and Gina danced as well, although Gina was not buying Ariel's reassurance that all was fine. Gina had seen Paul and Ariel's relationship at the end. She heard about the emotional hold Paul had on Ariel. Gina wondered if the hold was still there, and if anything else was there between them as well. Paul was almost gone, as he stood in outside of the yard looking into the party. Paul was never a part of any clique or groups of friends. He couldn't understand why some people needed others so much. Paul took a final glance before walking away, as who he seen made him want to walk away in disgust. The sight of Jake Mason.

The party began to wind down, as Vanessa again took the stage. More inebriated this time than before, she belted out a Pat Benatar song that put an exclamation point on Gina's five star extravaganza. Even the drummer from Direct Hit was overheard saying, "Why the hell were we needed again?", standing in amazement of Vanessa's strong voice. Soon, the party was down to very few. Each guest left, thanking Gina and wishing she and her friends the best. Never once, whether they were driving home or walking, did any guest notice the SUV parked down the street. The SUV that sat there with its driver watching from a vantage point. Paul watched and waited, something he was growing tired of doing.

Vanessa was playing the piano, only this time the piano in Gina's dining room. A melody that had been stuck in her head for days was finally piecing its way onto the keys. Gina and Ariel were sitting on the sofa; knowing damn well it was half-past time to clean up from the party, but still recalling and talking about so many memories and times that had been shared between them.

Gina's house, although not as extravagant as Ariel's, still boasted elegance and warmth. Gina's mom took the wild leap a year ago and put white carpet throughout the home, which still looked freshly laid even now. Many knick-knacks attracted attention throughout the room, from college football souvenirs to Native American collector plates. Gina and Ariel would stop talking at points. The melody Vanessa was working on, even in it's rough stages, was so attention grabbing and sweet. Vanessa could probably have had the melody near perfect, if it hadn't had been for the drama that took place with Paul and Ariel. Vanessa worried about Ariel and her former beau. A worry she had hoped was eliminated once Ariel broke off the relationship.

Outside, Jake was too pumped to sit around. After helping the band pack up, he jumped from one task to another. From bagging the trash up to helping Sean clean the grills, Jake was nowhere near ready for rest.

"You gotta be happy for Gina. Everyone was saying how this was a big hit." Sean said, wiping down the inside of the grill.

"You know it was big when the graduates are callin the ones who dropped out to come by."

"Yea. Look Jake, they weren't the only unexpected guests tonight." Sean said, knowing this was as good of a time as any to drop the info about some of the evening's events.

"Oh Really?" Jake stopped cleaning, tuning into Sean's serious tone.

"Paul Devon showed up."

"What the hell was he doing here?" Jake demanded, now totally focused on Sean's information.

"Well we both know who he was here for. Ariel. My question is why after a year?"

"Yea, makes one wonder." Jake said, returning to cleaning.

Sean was a bit perplexed that Jake dropped the conversation so quickly. Sean didn't trust Paul, but Jake's hatred for him went deep. It wasn't quite clear either. There was never any proof of Paul cheating on Ariel, or hurting her in anyway for that matter. When Ariel finally told the guys about Paul, Sean recalled both of them thinking what kind of loser he must have been to set his sights on a sophomore in high school. Sean didn't like Paul then or now. However, Jake's loathing of Paul Devon was mysteriously apparent.

Vanessa joined Ariel and Gina on the sofa. The three gal-pals had come to the conclusion that Gina's parents were probably boarding a plane for Europe, so clean up was not an immediate priority. It was time for them, just them. Gina was half asleep with her head on Ariel's shoulder. Vanessa curled her legs to the side of her, sipping the last of her 'special' punch.

"Hey Ness, think you could have got through tonight without that?" Ariel asked.

"How'd you know?" Vanessa responded hesitantly.

"Saw you grab your first glass then kinda step away from everyone. When you reached into your purse, I did the math."

"To answer your question, I don't know if I could have got through it or not."

"Vanessa, you have got to know that your voice is great."

"Ariel, have you ever thought that you can't feel at ease in front of people unless you're screwing up?" Vanessa said, looking at Ariel intently.

"As long as I have known you, you have always been so self-assured."

"It's assuring everyone else where I lack." Vanessa admitted. There was no time for Ariel to respond, as Jake and Sean returned from outside. Sean lay face first on the plush rug, relieved that at least _that_ part of the clean-up was over. As Jake eased in between Ariel and Vanessa, he asked, "So, what were you doing with Devon?"

"Thank you Sean." Ariel sarcastically said, lightly kicking Sean on the shoulder.

"Why didn't you find me when you seen it was him?"

"Because I'm not a freakin damsel Jake. I didn't need saving. What's the deal with you two anyway?"

Sean raised his head with that question. Even Gina was now fully awake and ready for a new kind of history lesson, courtesy of Jake Mason. Eternity was a small enough town where the he said she said could make it around in minimal time, and a lot of the towns' residents repeated what nasty things Paul would say about Jake and vice versa.

"We all had our misgivings about you two." Jake said, looking down at the floor.

"No, actually Vanessa here didn't judge us at all." Ariel said.

"Hmm, why was that Ness?" Jake asked, looking at her with an arrogant smug.

"Screw you Jake. Your hang-ups aren't everyone else's." Vanessa lashed back.

"Well it's just you being so clever when it comes to guys with an agenda, I thought you would be a major card holder in the Paul Devon hate club."

"Ariel didn't need judging friends when she called it off with Paul."

"No, she just needed truthful ones." Jake returned. Vanessa seemed rattled, almost short of breath. She turned her head quickly to Jake, as her eyes pierced into his. "Tell you what Jake, I'm gonna clean. You stay here and continue to pass judgment."

Sean, Gina, and Ariel always knew that the subject of Paul never did leave a fond atmosphere, but the exchange between Jake and Vanessa about him was much too awkward for any of them to describe. Passing judgment? Clever to guys with an agenda? What the hell just happened? It seemed to Sean, Ariel, and Gina that they were suddenly out of the loop with Jake and Vanessa.

Paul answered the knock on his apartment door. Anytime Paul felt anxiety, he tried to hide it from everyone. Especially the seedy character that had arrived. Taking a quick glance down the hallway, Paul closed his door. The unshaven, poorly dressed man seemed to be in his early thirties. The man put two large, bagged packages on his desk. Before inspecting the packages, Paul had other pressing matters to attend to. "Were you able to go by the Price residence as I asked?"

"Yea. I saw Malloy's Mustang, Price's truck and a Camaro in the driveway."

"Motorcycle by chance?"

"Oh yea," The man recalled. "It was there too."

Paul ended the conversation, now focusing on what was brought to him. Staying focused on work was one of Paul's strong traits, but the information the man gave him made it difficult to focus on the task at hand. After the man left, Paul considered making a trip back to the same place where he caught Ariel by surprise earlier in the evening. His mind reaching a raging point, Paul dismissed the risky idea and sat on his floor. Beginning to meditate, Paul calmed himself of any anxiety or impatience that was taking over his spirit. He had gone this long with no mistakes. _Just a bit longer_, he whispered, _and the game will be won_.

Chapter 3 Forward, or bust

It had been two days since graduation. Two days since five close friends bid a united farewell to Eternity High School. Two days since one of those friends received an intense visit from her former lover. Ariel found things to do and conversations on the phone to have. However, simply relaxing could not be accomplished. How, after one year, could Paul still get to her? Ariel knew good and well that Sean's interruption of the encounter was not only perfect timing, but emotional salvation for her. A few more moments of just the right words and that controlling stare Paul Devon mastered, and Ariel would have been pulled back in. She knew it. Paul knew it too.

Ariel waited for Gina to arrive, as having her best friend there was just what she was needing to help make the emotional break from Paul. Gina walked in to Ariel's bedroom, as the two were set for post graduate shopping. "You OK?" Gina asked.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe the other night may have been a little more than you could handle."

"Damn, it can't show that much can it?" Ariel questioned.

"You just look tired. I can put two and two together."

"What do I do Gina? I mean there is obviously still something there."

"Yea, manipulation. You said yourself that Paul was always secretive about his whereabouts. And what about him making you feel guilty every time you asked about it?"

"I know, I know," Ariel responded in frustration. "Hey, what was the deal with Vanessa and Jake the other night?"

"Not sure, haven't got the chance to ask either of them yet." Gina answered, but determined to get to the bottom of the tense exchange between Jake and Vanessa that took place after the party.

Jake was going through his video equipment, matching different lighting schemes with other cameras. It could be a scenario that Jake would not even use until down the road. However, if the thought remotely entered his head, he was experimenting with technical ideas immediately. Jake was so organized when it came to his so-called office. His dad let him completely clean the room above the garage over a year ago. Since then, Jake had purchased cameras, tuners, recorders, lights, etc. Jake had made sure to add additional locks to the door as well considering what he had invested in that loft. As the door to his garage loft swung open, Vanessa threw her purse down on Jake's chair and approached. "What the hell was your problem at Gina's?"

"You'll have to be more specific Ness." Jake said, continuing with his work.

"Your smart ass remarks." Vanessa yelled, pulling Jake away from his cameras and his attention to her.

"Look, don't cop attitude with me because suddenly your conscience decided to check in."

"Jake, I confided in you. You swore to me you'd keep quiet and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you mess up my friendships!"

"You took care of that when you decided to do the nasty with Paul Devon behind Ariel's back!" Jake yelled, just before the crack of Vanessa's hand rushed across his face. She felt like doing it again, but her wrist begin to feel a burn from the force. She walked over to the opposite side of the room, trying to cool her anger. Although the pain set in quickly, Jake knew it was time to defuse the situation. He walked over to her, having a difficult time even looking at her. "Hey Vanessa. I'm sorry." Jake said, attempting to hug her.

"No. Don't even try. I should have known not to trust you." Vanessa fired back, trying to hold tears back that were building up like a raging, emotional flood.

"Look I told you, I will never tell. I'll be honest Vanessa, I got upset when I heard that Devon got Ariel alone."

"And throwing a hint to everyone at my expense was your way of dealing with it?" Vanessa asked, still enraged.

"No. I couldn't get at the one I wanted to." Jake admitted, shutting off his camera and monitors.

"You still blame me don't you?" Vanessa asked, now letting the tears slowly present themselves in her eyes.

"Vanessa, I know you weren't aware of Ariel and Paul at first."

"That's right. Hell none of us were. I was having fun, he was having fun."

"But what about later Ness? What about later when Ariel talked to you and Gina?"

"Jake, I was humiliated when Ariel was sitting there telling me and Gina about him. I mean I knew as she kept going who she was talking about, but then when she said the name Paul..." Vanessa said becoming more calm, but unable to look at Jake face to face.

"Then why didn't it end right there?" Jake questioned.

"It happened just a couple of times after that."

"But there were no emotional attachments on your part?" Jake asked.

"No," Vanessa half-way laughed. "Like I said, just fun both ways."

Jake shook his head, as if he was hearing the whole sordid mess for the first time. Vanessa had been used, Jake knew that. Ariel had been used _and_ manipulated, Jake definitely knew that. Paul Devon had played two of Jake's closest friends and needed to be stopped. Jake was nothing but certain of that.

Sean sat in his kitchen, finishing his second bowl of apple-cinnamon Cheerios. He wasn't really looking forward to mowing the lawn that day, especially since the humidity decided to spike. As Sean continued to eat, he looked around the kitchen. He thought to himself how well his parents had done in their lives. The house was paid for. Down the road, when medical bills weren't an issue anymore, they would add more décor to the already beautiful and spacious ranch style home.

Sean had been thinking for months about what life would be like after graduation. Now, it was here. He considered where he would begin employment, as college was without a doubt not in the immediate or distant future. There was some industry in the city. A few administrative assistant jobs could also be an option. Sean knew though he had to be working; as his parents were both of an older age when he was born, and now failing health and medical bills were increasing. Sean believed in family. He believed in the attitude of giving back to family after they had given so much to him. Going through the daily newspaper, Sean's attention was grabbed by an administrative support ad placed by the city's marketing agency. Amherst Marketing, Inc. employed several of the towns' people, serving different companies within the surrounding areas and statewide. Sean recalled seeing the ad two weeks prior, but with graduation he had not pursued it. Why, Sean thought, was this position not filled yet? The ad explained entry level, no experience necessary. Again, Sean wondered why people weren't breaking down the doors to grab this gig. Maybe they had, and the right person just wasn't showing up as of yet. Sean couldn't pick up the phone quick enough to set up a visit with Amherst, Inc_._

"Amherst Incorporated this is Annie. How may I help you?" A pleasant, soft voice asked.

"Hi. I was calling regarding the position that was placed in the paper."

"Yes, the administrative job. We are still looking to fill that position."

"My name is Sean Malloy. Do I need to come in for an application or bring in a resume?"

"Let me jot down your name. Sean Malloy you said?"

"Yes."

"Excuse me for a moment Sean." The lady said, as Sean thought he heard someone else in the background now. Sean wondered if the job was so incredibly tough that it scared applicants away. Sean nearly kicked himself, as he could have been inquiring about this position a few weeks ago. Sean had always heard great things about the company, either from friends who had relatives there or just idle talk around town. Sean brought his attention back to the phone, as after a few minutes the soft voice returned.

"Sean, would you be available for an interview today?"

Gina loved working at the town's floral shop. Thankfully, she knew it would work around her college schedule. It was such a peaceful and stress free job. Something that for three years she looked forward to, whether it was after school or even on Saturday's. There were actually several residents in Eternity who would call every Valentine's Day and ask specifically for Gina, hoping she could throw the perfect bouquet together for their loved one.

That late afternoon, as Gina was putting away a fresh batch of orange roses, she heard the chimes that were hung on the entrance door ring.

"For me?" Jake asked.

"Since when is orange your color?"

"So, how much time you got left?" Jake asked, seating himself on the counter.

"Actually, I am done. Just wrapping up some things." Gina replied, taking her apron off.

"I thought we'd go get something to eat." Jake suggested.

"Yea sure. Hey, why I'm thinkin about it. You and Vanessa the other night, kinda weird right?" Gina asked discreetly.

"Ah, it was really nothing."

"Well earlier this morning, Ariel and I had discussed it. It seemed like Paul Devon struck a nerve with both of you."

"Well, I mean, we all know Ariel was with him and the age difference and all." Jake said nervously.

"Jake, I'm gonna take a wild stab here. I always thought Paul Devon had too much of an ego to be with Ariel and Ariel only. Do you and Vanessa know about another girl?"

_This is Gina_, Jake thought. She was a part of the same close knit friends that he and Vanessa were. Maybe it was time to get this out. Everyone would know, everyone could deal. He could make Vanessa understand that her friends would support her and forgive. Then, Jake's mind went back to the loft earlier that day. When he and Vanessa discussed the exact same scenario. Jake looked up at Gina, "All Vanessa and I can do is speculate. I don't wanna drop names without proof."

"You sure? Vanessa seemed like it hit close to home when you popped off."

"We were thinkin it may have been a buddy of hers that you don't know. OK, I'm hungry and you're on overtime. Let's go." Jake insisted, motioning toward the door. Gina didn't like Jake's answers, and she definitely did not like what she was thinking. Gina remembered sitting with Vanessa while Ariel told them about this great looking college guy named Paul Devon. How he spent money on her, took her out to only the best, and loved her with intensity she couldn't have ever imagined before. She also told them about reservations she begin to have. How he was not able to be reached days at a time. Could Vanessa have sat there, listening to it all, knowing that there was someone else? Gina wondered if Vanessa could have sat there taking it all in, knowing it was herself?

Sean sat in the lobby of Amherst, Inc_._ He didn't have time to be nervous, as he agreed to an interview then jumped in the shower and changed. He figured at the most he would go in with a resume and wait for weeks while the company went through applicants that were probably far more suited than he was anyway. Sean looked around the lobby, seeing beautiful paintings mounted on the brick walls. You could tell that their cleaning crew was thorough, as a speck of dust couldn't be seen. The lobby permeated an apple fragrance from scented candles. While the building itself had been built nearly a century earlier, Amherst updated the look once they moved in.

"Sean, please come this way." A well dressed gentleman replied as he approached Sean. The man looked to be in his early to mid thirties. Slender build, the man wore a suit that still fit well despite his skinny frame. Sean looked around as he followed the man down a well-lit hallway, then turning right down a longer hall. As the gentleman opened his office door, Sean took a quick look around. He tried to discreetly take in the set-up, the executive atmosphere. "Andrew Carmichael, Director of Marketing." The gentleman said, shaking Sean's hand.

"Thank you for seeing me so quickly." Sean said, sitting down in front of a beautiful antique desk.

"Well first off congratulations! Looks like you just graduated. How'd you like school?"

Right off the bat, Sean thought about breaking the ice. Sean considered telling of his loathing of school, and his relief almost to tears of getting out of there once and forever. Then, another thought occurred, "High school was incredible. I'm sure it will seem even more so as the years go by and I look back. Still trying to believe that it's over."

As Andrew nodded his head, Sean nearly laughed at his own ridiculous words. Thank God no one that remotely knew him was in ear shot of that room. "Good grades for the most part Sean?"

"Yes. Economics and English-Lit were my best subjects."

"Well Sean, we're basically hiring for support in our expanding marketing division. To start you'll do a lot of routine tasks. Filing, data entry, calling clients and customers." Andrew continued, as Sean was feeling more and more confident. It was one thing to get an interview so quickly, but this Carmichael fellow was talking as if the deal was done. Sean took a hidden deep breath, not wanting to read too much into something that perhaps wasn't there.

"I'll be honest Mr. Carmichael, going to work for this company after just graduating is something I need and everything you have described sounds great." Sean said, as the conversation continued with Carmichael going over other tid-bits of the job. At one point, the conversation veered off into sports before Carmichael brought it back into perspective.

"Well Sean look, I wanna get the ball rolling so I'm gonna schedule you at the hospital for the necessary drug screening and if you pass that, then I'll call you with your start date. I'm looking at next week if you can get the screen done tomorrow."

"Oh absolutely." Sean replied, hoping his amazement wasn't too apparent. That was it? The job was his? Sean knew good and well the drug screen would come back clean, so the job _was_ his! Sean figured he would get the usual 'well, we're still interviewing other people', but it was like a home-run on the first pitch of the first game by a rookie. Another hand shake sent Sean off to the hospital and then to tell his friends about his new job. Going back to his desk, Carmichael picked up his phone and dialed an extension.

"Hey man. Glad you overheard Annie taking that call for the assistant job."

"I take it the interview went well?"

"Oh yea. He seems like he'd do really well. So you've known this guy a while?"

"Yes. I was some grades ahead of him. When I heard Annie take his name, that's when I told her to bring him in to you. Hope I didn't overstep."

"No not at all. I had a few more applicants but you mentioning him was enough for me. Plus I need to get the help."

"By the way Andrew, if he works out please remember me with your future needs."

"If he works out, I may be home free without the stuff. Talk to you later Paul."

Chapter 4 So many games, so little time

The gang was at the local pizzeria. It had been a traditional hang-out for the friends after many school days. _The Cove_ was a small yet colorful pizzeria. Several quarter ran video games sat throughout the establishment, as well as a jukebox. The owner, the friends thought, must have been an expert on music past and present. It always seemed that the machine was loaded with current hits as well as iconic had called everyone and told them about the day's events. Jake and Gina arrived together, while Vanessa picked Ariel up. The pizza had not arrived yet, but the friends had already begun on the breadsticks and soda.

"I can't believe you landed a job before me." Jake said, pouring he and Gina's drink.

"Well technically yes, but c'mon man you knew you were getting that video gig for months." Sean replied.

"They pay well too, which means I'll be spending much more time with you." Vanessa teased.

"So I guess that leaves me and Ariel as the only ones going to MU in the fall?" Gina asked.

"Was there ever any question about me actually going to college?" Sean laughed.

"What about you Vanessa? College wouldn't be the same without you." Ariel said.

"I've missed the deadline for the application process. Probably just going to get some sort of job." As Vanessa continued to talk, Ariel noticed a white SUV outside in the parking lot. A familiar brown haired man was leaning against it and looking in toward her way. Ariel would tune back in to Vanessa every few seconds, not wanting to relay to the others of what had her so distracted from outside. Ariel tried to stay relaxed, not wanting the others to turn around to see who was watching. "Hey Gina, go to the jukebox with me," Ariel suggested. Gina got up, and followed Ariel over. Ariel was looking down at the selection, as she waited for Gina to stand beside her. "Paul's out in the parking lot." Ariel said softly.

"You sure?" Gina asked, beginning to turn around.

"Don't look! I don't wanna spoil Sean's day and I definitely don't wanna piss Jake off."

"What, is Paul stalking you now?"

"Stalking, emotionally intimidating, keeping an eye out. It's all the same to Paul." Ariel said, more than frustrated. For over a year, Paul Devon was out of her life. Now, it seemed as if he was making up for lost time with his unannounced appearances. Gina thought fast, as she could tell Ariel was becoming increasingly nervous. Ariel always had a way of wearing her current emotion on her sleeve. Gina patted Ariel's hand; turning around and returning to the table, she started to look around inside her purse.

"I'll be back. Thought I had some quarters, but must have left them in the truck." Gina said, needing a reason to get outside. Gina wasn't for sure what she was going to say, but she _was_ going to attempt to end whatever Paul was doing, once and for all. Gina approached Paul, as his arrogant stare became even more abnoxious. He nodded at her slightly, as she turned to make sure no one had seen exactly what she was up to.

"I must say it is flattering for you to leave your friends to pay me a visit." Paul said smiling.

"Paul, look I don't know what you and Ariel talked about on graduation night."

"I am shocked to hear that. Usually your cohesive unit is so informative."

"Paul I barely know you. But I do know you are a looker, and Ariel wanted to be the only one you were looking at."

"So innocent flirtations on my part are an automatic conviction in your eyes Gina?" Paul asked, still plastered with an arrogant grin.

"Plus you were in college, she was a sophomore Paul. I mean I'm not some ultra-conservative, but didn't you ever feel she was too young?"

"Gina, Ariel has qualities and feelings that make her very mature. That is why I was attracted to her," Paul stopped himself, now taking on a more serious look as if he wanted to say more.

"What about the bedroom Paul?" Vanessa asked, quickly walking up as she startled Gina in the process. Vanessa had a determined look on her face. A look of 'if someone wasn't going to end this cat and mouse game, then I will.'

"Don't worry, I told them you probably were chatting with someone from school." Vanessa reassured Gina.

"Vanessa. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Paul asked.

"Look, Ariel is done with you." Vanessa said, not taking her eyes away from Paul's. Paul knew that this was not the time to continue. Another moment he had attempted to set up had been taken away. Giving an uneasy grin to Gina, he turned to his vehicle and left. Gina and Vanessa watched as Paul pulled out of the parking lot and back into early evening traffic. Vanessa and Gina started going back in, hoping that the guys were not aware of the latest drama.

"Did you know I was out here talking to Paul?" Gina asked.

"Ariel gave me her 'help me' look, and that's when I came out."

"Thanks Ness."

"Why'd you come out here and talk to him anyway Gina?"

"Well I didn't think Ariel should again. Would you rather have had Sean or Jake handle it?"

"Good point." Vanessa said, opening the door. The two girls walked back to the table, putting on fake, happy smiles.

"You better have enough change for everyone," Jake teased. "What took ya?"

"Sorry. Ran into someone." Gina replied. Ariel looked nervously at Gina and Vanessa, hoping neither one of them would crack and tell Sean and Jake what was going on. Ariel knew that this had to end, but not sure how to get the point across to Paul. To think, just a few years ago, Ariel could not have waited to see Paul Devon. She looked forward to the occasional Friday evenings where Paul would take her out of town to an elegant restaurant. Ariel remembered how money never seemed to be a concern for Paul. And the times they made love; Ariel thought that there could never be any other person she could experience that with ever again. However, Ariel also recalled how after a year his mood became more distracted and interrupting phone calls became a bit more frequent. She recalled how he went from being so focused on her to being so distracted that the things she confided to him about went by the wayside. As the friends began to eat, she became more at ease as the conversation shifted back toward Sean's new job. Gina and Vanessa had her covered, and Ariel always knew that. But still, Paul had to get the message. Ariel was sure that she would not be able to move on until the unwanted visits ceased. _Forget about it,_ Ariel thought. _If you don't see him, call him, or even think about him then he'll have to disappear_.

The following Monday, Sean was awake twenty minutes before his alarm clock even began to go off. He spent the entire weekend both nervous and excited about his new job. A job in an administrative atmosphere no less! The only job that Sean had prior to Amherst, Inc. was when he was stocking and carrying out groceries at the supermarket in Eternity. Sean started that particular job in his junior year, and never missed one day. Sean said goodbye to that job midway through senior year, as he wanted to insure that nothing would stand in the way of him scoring the highest grades possible on finals. Besides, Sean figured, it was only a part time position. _But Amherst_, Sean thought, _this is the big time! _

The first few days consisted of Sean learning the basic filing and data entry needed to help Andrew Carmichael in his presentations and reports. Even by late Wednesday afternoon, Carmichael was seeing how quickly Sean was picking up on the job and his eagerness in doing so. Sean then began to be trained on calling different clients, and learning what to say and how exactly to say it.

By Friday, Sean had been at his new job an entire week. Sean still thought it had to be a dream. The job was so perfect. He was learning so much yet enjoying doing so. The people were easy to get along with and the pay was nice, although it would be another week before he would see check number one. Sean's office was very small, but quaint. He didn't have time to bring in any personal items yet. Quite frankly, he thought that bringing such items in may be a bit of an over-step considering it was only his first week. Sean had an oak desk that sat in front of a window overlooking the parking lot. The walls were mostly bare, except for the motivational quotes that were strategically hung up. A few days prior, Sean had started to get use to the lime green painted walls. Sean was taking some printouts to Andrew Carmichael's office that particular Friday afternoon. Knocking on the door, Sean peaked in.

"Hey Sean. C'mon in."

"I finished those papers Andrew. Want me to stick around or head out?"

"Nah, you go ahead and start your weekend," Andrew said, then suddenly motioning toward the door at someone. "Wait. There's the guy who put in a few good words for ya."

_Guy_, Sean thought? And here he thought it was his winning personality, or perhaps just dumb luck that got him this get out of college free spot. Sean didn't recall knowing anyone personally at Amherst, Inc_._ Nevertheless, Sean turned around as bewilderment suddenly overcame him.

"How was the first week Mr. Malloy?" Paul asked; smiling at Andrew, and then relaxing to more of a grimace towards Sean.

"Uh- a lot to uh- learn. But getting it, I hope." Sean replied as Andrew laughed, coming around his desk to meet the two.

"Paul, I've had some jerks in the past who you'd have to tell over and over what to do, how to do it, when to do it and how fast to do it. This one has his head on right."

"Yes, always the quick study." Paul said.

"I am curious though. Sean just graduated and you're in your last year of college, yet you know each other." Andrew questioned, as Sean waited to see how Paul would keep up his quick-wit now.

"Well being close to a friend of Sean's at one time, we just sort of grew on one another."

Andrew laughed again, as Paul was always able to bring a smile to Mr. Carmichael through the gentle means of total bull crap. Sean's stomach was disgusted by how such a seemingly smart man like Carmichael could be so taken by an arrogant user like Paul Devon. As Sean was leaving, his perfect week just became a total question mark. Why? Paul Devon barely knew Sean. In fact the only way he knew him at all was through Ariel, and that was not much to base an employment recommendation on. Sean was sure Paul knew how he felt about he and Ariel sleeping together when there was such a maturity difference. Besides, hadn't he let Paul know what he thought of the whole thing in not so many words at Gina's party? Sean asked himself all sorts of questions, with no sensible explanations following. The weekend could wait. Sean clocked out, and waited in his car.

Gina and Vanessa were helping Jake go through his old tapes. Tapes of weddings and parties he had worked on that he had kept the masters to. After so long, older tapes would go into a water proof container while newer ones stayed in the cabinets. Jake kept everything, thinking that he could throw clips of his best work together to show other potential clients. Jake was working on a promo piece for the company that hired him prior to graduation.

"Why does he have p before n?" Gina asked Vanessa, holding up one of the labeled videos.

"That's the new filing system per Jake Mason." Vanessa said, as Gina corrected it into the cabinet.

"Hey Vanessa? You seemed really hateful to Paul at The Cove."

"You weren't pissed that he was following Ariel?"

"Sure I was. But I mean you just really seemed to take it up a few notches." Gina replied.

"It may have just been a combination of seeing Paul and trying to keep Jake and Sean at bay."

"Keep Jake and Sean at bay about what?" Jake asked, coming out of the sound room. Removing his headphones so he could get in on the girl's conversation, Jake waited for one of them to respond. _Damnit_, Vanessa and Gina thought. _Just when you think someone is lost in their work, they just have to take a break._ Gina knew that not telling Jake would be pointless, so she proceeded, "The other night at the Cove. Ariel saw Paul again." Gina said.

"What the hell? You guys are lying to me and Sean now?" Jake yelled, slamming an empty video box down on the table.

"No Jake, but we didn't think Ariel needed you jumpin bad with Paul and making matters worse." Vanessa snapped back.

"And what is it with you two?" Gina asked, seeing twice now how Jake threw a juvenile tantrum at the mention of Paul Devon.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Sean and I don't like Paul and what he did to Ariel, but Vanessa and you especially seem to hate him."

"Yea, well maybe I've known him to hurt more women than just Ariel." Jake said, as Vanessa's eyes widened in fear of what he would possibly say next.

"OK, someone I know?" Gina inquired.

"So let me get this straight," Jake said, walking to Gina. "You can lie to me about Devon stalking Ariel, but I have to tell you about a friend of mine who, in confidence, may have told me about Paul?"

"First off, I didn't lie to you. I just didn't mention it at the time," Gina said raising her voice, "And if it is someone who was with Paul behind Ariel's back, yes." Gina lashed back.

"You can be such a hypocrite Gina." Jake retaliated. Gina stared at Jake for several seconds, as the uneasiness and silence burned a hole into Vanessa's stomach. Gina was hoping her mind misinterpreted what he had just said. Gina continued the stare down, hoping with everything in her that Jake would just take back what he said. She couldn't wait any longer for him to verbally backtrack, as the silence was becoming too intense. Gina walked away, grabbed the videos she had laid down just before Jake came into the conversation and walked back over to put them in his hands. "File your own crap Jake. Vanessa said it best at the party. Screw you!" Gina left, slamming the loft door just before Jake and Vanessa could see her begin to cry. Jake had never talked to Gina like that in the entire time they had known each other. Jake took the tapes over to the table, as he was well aware that he hurt Gina. Vanessa slowly approached Jake, as his face hung toward the floor. "Thank you." Vanessa said softly.

"I would never break your trust."

"I always knew that. I just needed reassuring." Vanessa hugged Jake, knowing that the mistake she had made so long ago would stay buried thanks to her friend. Even though Ariel broke it off with Paul with so many questions and doubts, Vanessa's secret had to stay hidden. Both Ariel and Gina would never forgive her if it did not.

Paul walked out of the front entrance of Amherst, Inc_._ as Sean took in a deep breath. He refused to lose his cool, but he wanted answers. He had spent the last week so proud of the new job. He had bragged about it to anyone that had time to listen. The new job that apparently was all set up by someone who used one of his closest friends. Sean got out of the car, ready for just about anything. "Paul, you got a minute?"

"For you, Mr. Malloy, I have several of them."

"I guess I owe you a thank you." Sean said, as Paul grinned in puzzlement.

"Well don't strain over the decision of whether to thank me or not. I simply overheard your name uttered by the receptionist and well, how does your group say it? I dropped your name to Andrew."

"After Gina's party, I figured maybe you would have gone the other way and trashed my name." Sean said, looking intently at Paul.

"Sean, there are two sides to everything. Ariel and I were very happy."

"Ariel and you shouldn't have happened at all." Sean interrupted.

"But we did and I was good to her. She was good for me and then she listened to doubt and gossip."

"Gossip? C'mon Paul, what about day after day when she couldn't reach you?"

"Those were probably times I was here at work my friend." Paul said, not missing a beat.

"And what about that? At the time you would have just been starting here, probably the same position I'm at now. You didn't make the money here that Ariel said you flashed around."

"I'm a thrifty saver. But enough of my financial status. Perhaps you can help me with Ariel."

Sean laughed, mostly at himself for not putting two and two together when he realized that Paul was the one that got him in the company door. Sean had to look away, so to cease his amusement. Finally, he turned back to Paul. "Ah, so this is the you come through for me, I come through for you?" Sean said, now completely aware of Paul's agenda.

"Sean, look at it this way. Ariel is now out of high school and I'm almost done with college. Doesn't it seem like we both have a better chance?"

"Look Paul, I am grateful. But you made this decision to help me, I didn't ask for it." Sean said, before getting into his car and leaving for the weekend. Paul stood there, completely enraged that his efforts had turned up nothing. Sean was a little troll to Paul, an insignificant kid who perhaps could have brought Ariel back around. Maybe Sean wouldn't have been able to even help, but now Paul would never know thanks to the ungratefulness of Sean Malloy. Paul needed Ariel for his plan. She was so close and such an intricate part of what he was after. Paul being on the outside looking in meant greater odds to get what he wanted. This had to be rectified, Paul thought. No one was going to turn their back on him after he helped them. That is, no one would do so unscathed.

Chapter 5 Divisions

Ariel loved music. Listening to it, dancing to it, and singing it as long as the notes didn't go _too_ high. She was lying in her bedroom that particular June afternoon. Her bedroom represented Ariel well, as it was positive and colorful. Ariel had a sky blue canopy that hovered over her bed. Her book shelf hosted everything from Mark Twain to Francine Pascal. By her bed, Ariel had her headphones hooked into her stereo. Usually, the music could take Ariel into a peaceful state. A realm of positive feelings and hope for the future. Sometimes music could even bring her a good cry if the emotions were just right with the melody. She wasn't able to reach any of that now. Paul Devon could not be shaken from her mind. The day before, she had relived the last few months of their relationship. Today, she went through _everything_ from a to z. Everything they had said, shared, fought about and made-up on was rehashing itself.

First, it was talking to Paul for the first time at the local clothing store where Ariel was a cashier. His taste in clothing was elegant, and expensive. He took an immediate interest in her, something no high school guy had done let alone a college freshman. Paul was attentive, focusing on her every word. He returned a shirt two days later, as it was tagged the wrong size. While filling out the return, Ariel was blindsided by Paul asking her out. "You've got to be in college, right?" Ariel recalled asking, after she caught her breath. Paul's response was smoothed over with his usual, subtle wit. She remembered him responding, "Yes. And now you know that if you say yes, you won't be lowered to dining at some cafe and later whisked to look-out mountain."

"Eternity doesn't have a look out mountain." Ariel laughed, as she had to admit that Paul's timing and wording blended perfectly.

"Who knows. Maybe you're the one who tagged this shirt wrong so I'd be forced to come back in here."

"I don't do the tagging. Just the cash collecting and panic button pushing if I get held up." Ariel said, as Paul liked that he had met someone who could _almost _match sarcastic tones with him. Ariel agreed to a date later that week. She recalled being picked up in a brand new SUV, complete with all the extras. She remembered being overwhelmed by fine dining, her first glass of white wine, and a long car ride filled with conversation rather than looking for a place to make-out.

The dates continued. It seemed as if Paul wanted to show her all sorts of different culture and elegance that Ariel had never experienced before. He was either taking her to art museums or elegant jazz concerts or even the opera. Ariel recalled not being heartbroken that they never made a return to the opera. He also tuned in to when she discussed her high school friends, even asking particular questions himself about her cohorts. By the fourth date, Ariel and Paul made love for the first time. This was only the second time she had been with someone intimately. Ariel recalled her first time with someone in her calculus class. A guy who she had flirted with and he with her for several months before they finally took the big step. She recalled being nervous to the point where there was no excitement, no magic. Paul however, made her feel fulfilled yet unable to wait for the next time. She hoped that she was something different for him too, as Ariel was fairly certain that Paul had been with others before.

Several months went by, and Ariel continued to have the time of her life. However, Ariel was feeling more. She thought back to the night where the love making was so slow and full, that she told Paul she loved him. Paul shot his usual grin at her, seemingly unmoved, before continuing to caress her. Ariel had hoped for perhaps a repeat of the same three words from him, but nothing.

Ariel was able to tell Paul about her four friends; although it didn't take long to see that Paul was becoming disinterested in those conversations, except maybe when Gina came up. He seem to tune back in when Ariel mentioned Gina Price for some reason. One of the first arguments Ariel recalled having with Paul was when she mentioned her other friend, Jake Mason. Paul referred to him as "that punk from the wrong end of town." Ariel took exception to Paul's words, feeling that he was making remarks about someone he didn't even remotely know.

About a month went by, and she remembered calling Paul, just to see how his first couple of days went with his new job that he suddenly obtained yet didn't talk much about. All he told Ariel was there was an entry level position with a local company. His reply was, "I may be too much for them, so I don't want to jinx it." Ariel never understood why he even needed the job, as the money he flashed around showed her that he came from means. The phone call began with Paul rudely saying hello, as Ariel took a second to make sure that it was indeed Paul to whom she was speaking. The call did not last long, as Paul simply told her it wasn't a good time and he'd phone her the next day. Ariel tried not to overanalyze it, until it sporadically kept happening over the next few months. The dates continued, as Paul took her to even more exquisite places outside of Eternity and the gifts became more lavish than before. Ariel remembered receiving a diamond bracelet that she had no doubt cost well into the thousands. Ariel one night finally asked Paul if going to college and spending so much on her would catch up with him. "Ariel, unlike your nine to five friends, I don't have to pinch my pennies." Paul said, as Ariel saw a different side to Paul that night. A side that made her think that Paul seen himself as superior to everyone else. And how did Paul know so damn much about her friends anyway? To her knowledge, Paul didn't know them _or_ speak to them, so how was he passing judgment? _He_ was the one who suggested that she did not broadcast their relationship to her friends, who she often mentioned with such fondness.

But it was that one night Ariel mentally went back to that changed everything. The night when she called Paul to discuss a horrible argument she had had with her step-father. Paul wouldn't answer. She did not want to be alone that evening. She drove over to his apartment, which was lavish in its own right. She recalled going in there the very first time. She had expected pizza boxes and video games scattered about. Paul's apartment was nothing short of organized, elegant, and enchanting. When she pulled up, Paul's car was not in the garage as was customary, especially at that late of evening. It was parked on the street. The lights were off, as she knocked on his door. No answer. Maybe Paul was sick or extremely tired. While driving away, Ariel did notice that Paul's garage door was slightly opened, as he had complained about a glitch in the track preventing the door from closing all the way. Looking in the rearview mirror, Ariel noticed a set of tires on the ground. Paul owned one vehicle, which was out in front. Who the hells car was that in his garage? Ariel remembered spending that entire night coming to the conclusion that there was someone else. Maybe the three words Ariel had said to him in the most passionate of moments _did_ throw him off. It wasn't just the thought of him with another woman, but the money. Paul had so much at first, then the job which he never talked about seemed to really increase his cash on hand. Ariel loved him, so why was everything such a freakin mystery? She returned to her home that night. Her mind overloading from doubt and suspicion, Ariel picked up the phone and called Gina.

"Hello?" Gina said, almost fully asleep.

"I'm sorry to wake you. Can we talk?"

"Yea. Don't worry bout it. What's goin on?"

"Gina, I've been seeing someone for a year now. It's very serious." Ariel said, recalling a moment of silence on Gina's part.

"I've wondered about it."

"How? Did anyone see me out with him?" Ariel asked.

"No. I just saw changes in you."

"He's a sophomore in college."

"OK, that I didn't expect." Gina said, completely wide-eyed and awake. Ariel told Gina about the last year, nearly every detail. How she had given herself to Paul, and how she proclaimed her love to him. Everything up to that night, where Ariel wondered about him possibly cheating on her. Gina took it all in, as she told Ariel to try and get some sleep until they could talk face to face after school the next day. Gina had to think about all of this herself. After that night, Ariel knew that she had a great friend in Gina Price. This sort of information wasn't for Jake and Sean, at least not yet. And while Vanessa was always a ton of fun and laughs, Ariel needed that strong, stable support that she always knew Gina could provide.

The next evening, Gina brought all of her homework to Ariel's house. Gina had specific questions. Had Paul ever told Ariel he loved her? Ariel had to sadly answer no. The two continued their conversation when Vanessa abruptly showed up at Ariel's door. Ariel actually remembered thinking to herself this is good, another perspective perhaps. Vanessa seemed in a particularly good mood that evening, as she made her way up to Ariel's bedroom. Well, making her way up after she had Ariel distract her parents so she could obtain a bottle of wine from the cabinet.

"Damn Vanessa, you're gonna get us all killed!" Gina said, sitting up on Ariel's bed.

"Dale and Veronica are door knockers. If I hear them knock, then I'll hide it."

"Why are you so happy anyway?" Ariel said, laughing at Vanessa's free spirit.

"Girl, getting laid and laid some more. No strings, no crap. Just an older guy with his own place and money."

"Older guy? Join the crowd." Ariel said.

"You're kidding?" Vanessa said, nearly spitting out her second swig. "How old?"

"College. It started last year."

"Wow, you little sneak!" Vanessa said proudly.

"He's got money too. Only thing is he's secretive about it. Plus he may be cheating." Gina chimed in, seeing that Ariel's trust was now with Vanessa as well.

"So do we know this charmer?" Vanessa asked.

"I vaguely remember Paul being several grades ahead of us. So you probably don't know him Ness." Gina said.

"Paul?" Vanessa asked.

"Paul Devon." Ariel said.

Ariel remembered the rest of the night being mostly made up of good advice from Gina. Vanessa however, seemed a bit more quiet than when she arrived. Ariel was afraid that Vanessa perhaps was going through the same insecurities with her college flame that she was. _Nah_, Ariel dismissed. Vanessa was in her relationship strictly for sex. For a brief moment, Ariel recalled being envious of Vanessa and her seemingly non-drama life.

Ariel's stroll down Devon memory lane was interrupted by her phone ringing. Pulling off her headphones, she answered, "Hello?"

"Hi. Just thought I'd see how you were." Vanessa said.

"If you mean has there been a recent Paul sighting, no." Ariel said.

"Look, I know you and Gina are the two amigos, but I'm here too OK?"

"Vanessa you know I love you too."

"Love ya Ariel. Goodnight." Vanessa said, wanting the conversation to end before anymore guilt could overflow her soul. Vanessa sat in her bed, phone in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other. Vanessa felt like a total louse ever since the night Ariel revealed who her lover was. Vanessa had never felt so used and like such a liar all at the same time. Maybe it wasn't her fault, Vanessa considered. After all, Paul was apparently the master of manipulating different people and situations. It was the fact that she went back to Paul the next night after that chat in Ariel's bedroom to confront him. Vanessa recalled how she was right in his face, but he never flinched. How Paul reminded her that he and Vanessa had a relationship with no expectations. He also brought to her attention that he had no way of knowing that Vanessa and Ariel could have been friends, although Ariel had talked about those same friends by name many times to him. All the right words and excuses put Vanessa back into his bed once more. Afterwards, the guilt truly set in. It couldn't be reasoned or excused. Vanessa had betrayed her friend, and it was something she would have to live with. However, it was also something that Ariel could never find out.

Chapter 6 Rhyme & Reason

Sean continued at Amherst, Inc. The job was challenging, it paid well, and he knew he would advance. His mind though kept returning to how he obtained it, or rather who obtained it for him. Nevertheless, Sean continued to tell himself that wherever he went in this job, he would get there by his own merit.

Sean had been at the position for about a month now. Although it was frowned on by the company, he would even take his work home with him at night to 'get ahead of the game'. Sean was determined to reach higher goals on his own credentials. He had even made a few payments to his father's doctors in order to relieve some of the financial strain that his parents were facing. As Sean was entering figures into his computer, Andrew Carmichael knocked on his office door. "Sean, I need to see you in H.R."

"Everything OK Andrew?" Sean asked puzzled.

"You can just save that and I'll see you down there." Carmichael replied, quickly returning to human resources. Sean felt uneasy about Carmichael's tone. Saving the data, Sean got up and walked down a hall that all of the sudden seemed longer than usual. Sean wondered if perhaps he flirted with the wrong female employee and she has now gone crying to human resources. Chuckling to himself, Sean knew that that was highly unlikely. Any flirting that Sean ever attempted usually ended in the female laughing her ass off. Sean walked into the human resources office, where the H.R. Director and Carmichael were both seated. Sean sat in the available chair, feeling nervous. "Sean, first off I want to start by saying that your work has been great. However, the current economy is showing a downward turn. And with the company growing, we do not want to stretch payroll too much."

"Wait. Am I being fired?" Sean asked.

"Again Sean, this company is growing and we want to consolidate all of our profits. Sometimes cutbacks are unfortunately—"

"And cutbacks are all of the sudden necessary a month after you placed the damn ad for an assistant to begin with?" Sean interrupted, feeling he was being fired, so what is there left to lose with a little attitude.

"Sean, sometimes management isn't always on the same page until the reports come out."

"Did Paul Devon have anything to do with this?" Sean asked, wanting to eliminate the corporate b.s immediately.

"Mr. Devon isn't a part of the management team here, I am." Carmichael snidely responded.

"No, he can just get me a job, and then take it when I don't go along with his schemes." Sean continued, as the human resources director looked at both Sean and Carmichael, wondering if she truly had all the information necessary for this particular termination. Still, she sat there as it was obvious that she was acting as nothing more than a witness to the execution.

"Any conversations you two have had are between you two, but I have made my decision. Sean, you're final check will be mailed to you." Carmichael attempted to offer his hand, but Sean stood up and walked away. Fired. How does someone get fired when they didn't do anything to warrant it? Carmichael sat right in his office and told Devon that Sean was basically a god send. This was Devon, it had to be! But he wasn't management, so how in the hell could he pull strings to get someone canned? Sean stormed into the lobby and grabbed the umbrella he brought just days before in case of unforeseen rain. Sean didn't even hear the receptionist asking if he was alright. Stomping out to his car, he tossed the umbrella to the passenger's side. Sean slammed his door shut. He was now terrified of the impending embarrassment of telling his friends that as fast as the job came, it went seemingly just as fast. Sean also considered the medical bills that would pile up again on his parents. It seemed like just a day or so ago when Sean was at The Cove bragging about his great new job. Sean wasn't so much concerned about his friends ragging on him about the job loss; no, he was already doing that himself.

Carmichael walked down to Paul's office and closed the door. Paul watched Carmichael closely, seeing that he looked depressed and frustrated. Sitting in front of Paul's desk, Carmichael looked like he had just become ill. Carmichael held his head down.

"Is it done?"

"Yea. Paul you should have seen him, he was totally devastated."

"Perhaps, but our situation would have been compromised if he had been allowed to continue." Paul said, standing up and walking over to a large briefcase.

"So he wasn't on board at all?" Carmichael asked, as Paul continued to work with a special compartment inside of the case.

"When I made the subtle suggestion of something to help with the pressure of this place he took, shall we say, a sanctimonious attitude."

"Damn Paul, I needed an assistant to help me lighten up off this. He was really helping me. Now I won't be able to hire another one after the performance I just gave to H.R." Carmichael rambled on, as Paul put a plastic bag in front of him.

"Like I told you, Sean may have seen something and blabbed. I'm just sorry I didn't see it before you hired him."

"Could he still blab?" Andrew worried.

"No. I was very careful in putting out a feeler so he didn't get suspicious."

"You mind locking your door? I've got that meeting with the boss and the new client from out east. I just need to get it together." Carmichael said, as he put a bit of the plastic bags content onto Paul's polished, marble desk. As Carmichael began to put the substance into his nostrils, Paul stood behind him thinking what a weak being this Andrew Carmichael was. Anyone who had to resort to heroin in order to deal with life's pressures was indeed inferior. But thanks to such inferior people, Paul was able for quite sometime to live very well. The firing of Sean Malloy was a two birds with one stone blessing for Paul. Not only did he avenge Sean's ungrateful attitude, but Carmichael was still a slave to Paul's supply. Carmichael truly did want off the heroin, and if Sean worked out then that would be one less buyer on Paul's list. Plus, what if Carmichael got off the stuff and suddenly developed an attack of civic duty and told all to the police? Paul considered everything before he got Sean hired on, but he still needed him for his plan to take effect. No matter now. Carmichael was still in the fold and dishing out money to Paul for the heroin. It was one thing to deal to the executives from the outside, but the task was so much easier once Carmichael got Paul inside a few years back. Paul also saw it as a much better choice of clientele. It was definitely better to deal with these business type as opposed to two-bit junkies in a back alley.

Jake just couldn't concentrate on his work. He missed talking to Gina Price, seeing Gina Price smile, hearing Gina Price and that over-the-top Julia Roberts laugh she had. Eighteen days so far, and Jake and Gina were still not speaking to one another. They hadn't even seen each other since the argument at the video loft. Jake wondered, _will she call today? Tomorrow? Maybe she'll drop by and apologize. _Jake ceased his work immediately. Deep down, he knew the only one that needed to apologize was him. No time like the present.

Gina was moving the floral arrangements around the shop, as a new delivery had just come in and it was time for a fresh look. A blend of Gina's favorite new age music filled the atmosphere that was already so tranquil from the flowers that adorned the forty-seven year old store. Gina could listen to all sorts of pop and rock music, but haunting melodies of new age sounds made her feel peaceful, even whole. Plus, she always thought that new age music was a much better fit in a shop filled with beautiful flowers.

It had been nearly three weeks since Gina's argument with Jake. It was the longest the two had ever gone without speaking in the entire time they had known each other. Gina wanted him to call desperately. She wanted to call so many times as well. Both were stubborn and unyielding though. Hearing a motorcycle outside in the street, Gina hoped like hell that it wasn't Jake coming in for round two. However, she was more than ready if he was.

"Pick any of them and they're yours." Jake said, walking in.

"If I pick the arrangement I really want, it would break ya." Gina said, refusing to make eye contact. Jake could see that subtle chit-chat was not going to be the answer. Time for a straight out apology, as he slowly moved closer in Gina's direction. "I am so sorry I talked to you like I did at the loft. I'm especially sorry that it has kept you away from me for so many weeks." Jake said, as Gina was now cleaning the window facing twenty-First Street.

"Jake, I'm gonna ask you something that has been in the back of my mind. Was Vanessa involved with Paul?"

Jake knew that this was it. He had always been straight with Gina, and it was so easy to do so. Looking into her hazel eyes, and seeing that she deep down missed his friendship as much as he had hers, this _had_ to be the moment of truth. Then, Jake's thoughts veered to Vanessa. That night in the loft where she came to him; the final night she had slept with Paul. Jake recalled how disoriented she was. Everyone knew how Vanessa liked the booze, but that night it was something else. Vanessa spoke of Paul sleeping with her while he was sleeping with Ariel, but her brown eyes were in a fog, almost non-engaging. Jake let Vanessa sleep at the loft that night, as she made him promise to keep her secret. Jake replied, "I can't see Vanessa knowingly doing that to Ariel."

"Thank God," Gina said. "You'd be surprised how many weeks that has lingered on my mind."

"It's just that Ariel is like my sister and Devon keeps tryin to reel her in." Jake said.

"Well I think Ariel has wised up. Listen, give me an hour, come back and give me a ride on the back of that noisy heap out there." Gina teased, kissing Jake on the cheek to assure him all was forgiven. Jake felt even worse than when he snapped at Gina weeks before. He cared for Vanessa and didn't want to break her trust in him. He was protecting the girl who Jake seen as his co-hort. Vanessa and Jake had that bond of both being the outsiders. So now, not only had Jake talked to Gina disrespectfully, he was lying to her. At that moment, he was sure he knew exactly how Vanessa was feeling about lying to Ariel. But how long could he stand face to face and lie to Gina, the girl he loved?

Vanessa thought to herself, _screw it! _Nothing remotely worthwhile was showing up in the classifieds as far as new jobs were concerned. Beginning to pour herself a glass of wine, Vanessa was beginning to mentally prepare herself for working some part-time job until next semester at MU. Vanessa threw the newspaper on the coffee table, then went over to her keyboard. Vanessa started to work on the piece that was coming together in her mind and then to her fingertips. She was amazed that she was able to play at all, as Ariel kept popping up in her thoughts. How could she have slept with Paul again after knowing that Ariel had feelings for him? Vanessa never was really certain about the final time she and Paul were together, and she didn't remember drinking before she went to see him. Come to think of it, she may have been offered a glass of wine by Paul when she arrived. However, one glass certainly was not enough to inebriate Vanessa Baxter. A knock on the door took Vanessa away from her guilt and memories. "Sean, hey. Why aren't you at work?" Vanessa asked, holding the door open.

"Fired." Sean said, unable to look at Vanessa in the eyes.

"Good one," She laughed. "What, was there a power outage and they sent you all home?" She teased, as Sean came in.

"Ness I'm serious. I didn't tell you all, but Paul got me the job to begin with."

"Hold it, why would Paul do that for you?" She asked closing the door, as her smile vanished quickly.

"So I could talk him up to Ariel."

"He said that?" Vanessa asked, becoming enraged.

"Asked me himself. I refused of course and now I get some lousy reasoning of cutbacks being the reason for getting canned." Sean said, throwing himself onto Vanessa's brown, suede sofa.

"I am so sorry sweetie." Vanessa said as she sat beside him and offered a hug. Sean couldn't even fathom what to do next. What would his next job be? He did have experience now in an administrative environment, all of one month that is. Should he even list Amherst, Inc_. _as a reference? After popping off in front of H.R., he was certain that would probably be brought up to any perspective employer. Sean stayed in Vanessa's embrace. He briefly thought to himself, why didn't he go to his best friend Jake first? It had always been that way before. Maybe Jake could have even helped him knock Paul's teeth in. However, it was Vanessa's living room that he sat in, spilling the bad news and looking for comfort. Sean slowly pulled away from Vanessa, as they were now looking straight into each other's eyes. Sean smiled slightly, not wanting to seem totally beaten and pathetic to her. Vanessa however, saw something else. She seen a man who she could always joke around with, yet also a man who had such character and good looking as well. The tension was not from pity, but something else as she slowly moved in to kiss Sean. Sean had no idea where this was coming from, but it turned his bad day into something very different. Vanessa seemed even more beautiful to him than when she performed at Gina's party. The kiss continued, very soft and gentle. After nearly a full minute, Sean responded, "Can't say I expected _this_ kinda reassurance."

"Did I cross the line?" Vanessa asked.

"No not at all. Are we fine to continue?"

Vanessa loved Sean's innocence. He was such an opposite being compared to Paul Devon. Paul would have already talked her into bed and made it sound like _he_ was the one obliging _her_. The kiss resumed, this time a bit more involved. Sean couldn't recall ever picturing this happening with Vanessa, as he put his hand on her cheek. Vanessa and Sean always teased the other and made light-hearted jokes toward the other. However, maybe deep down the teasing and jokes planted other feelings in both of their hearts. Her skin was so incredibly soft. The perfume she had on that particular afternoon was sweet yet subtle all at once. Vanessa laid back on the sofa, as they continued to comfort the other. Vanessa put her fingers through Sean's thin blonde hair, intensifying the kiss. Shortly thereafter Sean stopped, as he just held Vanessa again. Kissing Vanessa was new and spectacular, but Sean didn't want to continue with his thoughts on other matters. Devon had reentered his mind, reentered to the point of an annoying distraction. Vanessa didn't even have to ask, she knew what it was. Rather, she knew who it was. It was the same distraction that had her in emotional knots for weeks.

Gina was putting away some more of the new freight that came in. She actually contemplated getting a business degree so she could take over the shop or perhaps even open another shop in a nearby town. Gina was practical in her thinking, but loved to dream. Why not stay in the business in which she had ordering and other experience? After a degree, she could capitalize on it and take the store to the next level. Gina even considered a cafe as part of a floral shop she would open someday. Taking a quick glance at the clock, Gina began to rush as she knew Jake would be coming back fairly soon. Her thoughts were brought to a halt when a well dressed man walked in. His white, silk shirt was complimented by the beige dress pants that looked tailor made. Paul looked around briefly. "Excuse me miss. Do you carry black roses?"

"No, we try to keep a colorful vibe in here," Gina joked back. "So are you here to buy for a certain someone we both know?"

"Negative. I have decided to take your advice and move on, and let Ariel do the same." Paul admitted, as Gina halted her work. She put her full attention on Paul. Beginning to take her apron off, she replied with a smile, "Wow, this is unexpected."

"I won't forget the times we shared. But it is over."

"So what does bring you in?" Gina asked, not wanting to engage too much into Paul Devon conversation.

"After our run-in at The Cove I thought perhaps Vanessa Baxter had you worried about my intentions, so I thought I'd talk to you and remove any worries."

"Vanessa was kinda rude I guess. But why are you worried that she would stir up something?"

"Well, I'm sure you know Vanessa's traits as well as I." Paul said, before attempting to walk out the door.

"Hold it Paul," Gina demanded.

Paul loved this, putting out the bait and having a girl as beautiful as Gina Price chase him down to take it. Turning around, Paul gave her an innocent look, as if to say "whatever more is there to talk about?"

"Look, I'm glad you've moved on, but how well do you know Vanessa?"

"Seriously? As popular as your clique in high school was and you don't think I know all of you? I mean there is Ariel, who I know intimately. Vanessa the party girl. Sean the all-american boy scout And of course you and that unfortunate Jake Mason."

"C'mon Paul. What interest would you possibly have had in the rest of us?"

"Some of you just had my interest more than others." Paul grinned, giving Gina that uneasy feeling she had when she would run into him throughout town. The uneasy feeling of Paul staring straight inside Gina, almost like an emotional invasion. Ariel always said hi to Paul even when she and Gina were hanging out, but Ariel tried to pass it off as just a guy she knew before she told Gina what the real story between them was. Paul turned to leave, this time with no intention of stopping. No. He wanted this visit to sink in to Gina's psyche. Just where he wanted to be.

Jake was finishing an editing project for the company that hired him shortly before graduation. The project was a bit more tedious than he had expected, but was still ahead of schedule. The final edit was what was taking the most amount of time, as Jake was close so many times but always found the smallest thing that prevented him from finalizing it. Jake had already received a couple a handsome advacnce from the company.

Jake caught a glimpse out the window of two people approaching. Sean and Vanessa came through the door, as Sean had called all of the friends together to explain the day's happenings.

"Hey you two. Everything OK?" Jake asked.

"Not really. I'll tell you about it when Gina and Ariel show up." Sean said.

"Ariel is already here. She's putting some videos in the backroom," Jake said, motioning toward the back. "I was suppose to pick Gina up but she had to work over."

Jake could tell that Sean was stressed. He could also tell that Vanessa was trying extra hard to small talk until Gina had arrived. From idle chit-chat to what she planned on doing the rest of the summer, Vanessa kept talking until everyone was present. A bit later, Gina came in. Still somewhat thrown from her encounter earlier at the floral shop, Gina refocused as she sat down with her almost always present cola.

"So what's up?" Ariel asked, walking in and seeing everyone was there.

"I was let go today. Got some garbage excuse about cutbacks." Sean began.

"Wait, they were hiring for positions a month ago. Is management a total flop out there?" Jake asked.

"What I haven't told you all is Paul Devon was the one that got me the damn job to begin with." Sean replied, as Jake, Gina, and Ariel were all taken by a look of bewilderment. Paul Devon. It was a name that was presenting itself much too often anymore. Jake began pacing the room slowly, while Ariel questioned, "Why?"

"Paul wanted Sean to help him get you back." Vanessa said.

"That makes no sense though." Gina added.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked, knowing from Gina's perplexed expression that there was more to the puzzle.

"Paul showed up at the shop today and said it was over with Ariel. He made it a point to let _me_ know."

"Look you all, I wouldn't let this get to outta hand. Sean is gonna be fine. We talked about it today." Vanessa said, taking Sean's hand in hers. Ariel and Gina both looked at one another, not quite sure what they were witnessing between Sean and Vanessa. Jake continued to pace back and forth. His mind was on nothing or no one except one manipulative human being. Vanessa was still trying to comfort Sean, either by cracking lame jokes or just listening to him rant. Ariel and Gina talked amongst themselves, although still wondering what exactly was going on between Sean and Vanessa. "Why would Paul make a trip to tell you that he'd given up on me?" Ariel questioned Gina.

"Not only that, but he made a pot-shot at Vanessa's expense." Gina said, as Vanessa rolled her eyes as to what possibly was said about her.

"Don't let him shake you honey." Sean said, now taking Vanessa's hand to reassure her.

"OK that's it you two. Is there something else happening here?" Gina blurted out, unable to resist. Vanessa and Sean looked at one another, both certain for the most part that between the hand holding and the deep looks that something had to be said eventually. "Sean and I kissed today."

"What? And we're here boo-hooing?" Ariel asked smiling.

"Look, the day went from bad to unexpected. So I wasn't sure how to mention it," Sean admitted. "I just wanted to let you all know about my job first."

"No offense you two, but I would have never expected _this_ hook-up." Gina said.

"I'm just happy Sean that after what Paul pulled that Vanessa was there for you." Ariel said. Vanessa couldn't take it anymore. Ariel was happy that Sean had _her_? The person who continued sleeping with Ariel's boyfriend even after she knew that he was indeed Ariel's boyfriend? Vanessa's heart quickened and her face became flush, as she knew the slightest bit of hesitation now would throw put back into the emotional turmoil she'd lived in for days. "Ariel, it was me."

"It was you what, Ness?" Ariel asked, clueless on what Vanessa referring to.

"When you came to Gina and I, wondering if Paul was cheating."

Jake stopped pacing and closed his eyes, knowing full well that the day Vanessa had made him swear would never happen _was_ now happening. Sean gently moved his hand away from Vanessa's now shaking palm, hoping like hell he was misinterpreting what was going on before him. Gina looked seriously at Vanessa, knowing now she had been lied to. Ariel stood stunned and quiet. "I had no idea about you until that night." Vanessa pleaded.

Ariel looked at Vanessa with complete confusion. She had just been mentally grasping Vanessa and Sean as an item. Now, _thi_s tid-bit of information leaps up. Standing there, staring at her friend, her heart felt heavy. As if someone had gripped it and prevented it from pumping. "The night before, that was your car in his garage wasn't it?" Ariel questioned, trying to throw all of the pieces together quickly.

"Yes."

"So then that was the last night with him?"

An out, Vanessa thought. Why would Ariel have to know anymore information? She could lash out a bit, and their friendship could get back on track with minimal damage. Plus, Paul would get all of the conviction, as the scenario would place Vanessa as an innocent victim just as Ariel was. Yes, she could agree that that was the final time, no more details. Then, looking at Sean, and thinking about what Jake already had and still would have to go through if she continued the lie, Vanessa spoke again, "There was one more time after that."

"I asked you point blank and you lied?" Gina asked Vanessa. Ariel walked around the room, feeling like everyone's eyes were on her. She was now doing the pacing that Jake had moments before. It was if everyone was waiting for her next word or reaction. Gina was mad, Ariel could tell that by looking at her. Sean was in an emotional roller coaster, that was obvious. Jake was still fuming over Paul. Ariel wasn't ready to look at Vanessa just yet. She moved around the room a bit more, gathering two years of thoughts and doubts she had while with Paul.

"Ariel I went to confront Paul and he put on that usual—"

Ariel charged Vanessa, pulling her up from the couch and slamming her against the wall. Sean's shock overtook anything he could have done to stop her, and Gina really didn't give a damn at that point what Ariel did. Jake tried to grab Ariel, but she shrugged him off. "You slutty bitch!" Ariel yelled. "I told you what I felt for him! If he was just fun for you, why'd you go back for more?"

"Ariel he told me you two were over! He said he told you to back off when you told him you loved him." Vanessa said, just before Ariel slammed her against the wall again. This time, Vanessa shoved back, as the pain to her shoulders and back were becoming too intense to put up with much more of that, deserved or not.

"So, being the town pump, you just took his word for it and screwed him again and again?"

"Is that how you see me Ariel?" Vanessa asked, as Gina finally interceded physically, putting her arms around Ariel to prevent her from swinging or pushing. Gina however, nearly laughed at the audacity of Vanessa's question.

"It's how the whole damn town sees you!" Ariel yelled. "You seeing this Sean? Thank goodness you are before you get any more involved." Ariel said finally, quickly pulling from Gina's hold and signing off with a right fist across Vanessa's left cheek. Gina tried to grab Ariel, but she pulled away. She had gotten her say in, and then some. Ariel stomped to Jake's sound room, nearly taking the door off the hinges by slamming it shut. Vanessa went down to her knees, as the throbbing set in instantly. Gina looked over to Jake, as there was still one question. "You knew, didn't you?"

"No. I wouldn't give Jake that kind of info."

"Shut up Vanessa!" Gina warned, shooting a quick glance to her before moving her focus back on Jake.

"Yes. Hell that's why I've had such a problem with Devon. Vanessa told me about the two of them right before I found out about him and Ariel."

"Definition of friendship Jake. You don't lie to the ones you call your friends." Gina said, before storming off herself to check on Ariel. Jake helped Vanessa up, as she stumbled over to the sofa. Hearing Gina slam the door to his audio room, and seeing Vanessa's now swelling face, Jake decided that this whole mess had to end. Jake grabbed his keys.

"Where are you going?" Sean asked, jumping up suddenly.

"I have had a boat load of this creep. If you all leave, lock up. I've got equipment here I can't replace!" Jake said, throwing the extra set of loft keys to Sean. Sean and Vanessa looked at each other, wishing Gina never mentioned the damn visit Paul made to the floral shop to begin with. Hearing Jake's motorcycle start, Sean and Vanessa knew that the attempt to simply avoid Paul was now a dead option as far as Jake Mason was concerned. Jake contemplated pushing the bike to full speed so he could get to his destination quicker. Within a short time, he had seen four of his friends at odds with one another because of someone who mastered the art of mental games. Jake kept the bike at a steady pace; no reason to risk an accident. Be safe now, think about everything that has transpired thus far Jake continued to repeat to himself. The time to react will be at hand soon enough.

Chapter 7 Cards on table

Paul had his apartment lights low. Just enough light to see the photos. His phone was off, as any requests for heroin would have to wait or they could go to some low-life dealer for all he cared. It had been too good of a day for Paul. Sean had received his just dues, and Gina had showed something to Paul that he had hoped was always there. In their brief conversation at the floral shop, she was actually engaging. Her smile was captivating. _What a collection of photos these are_, Paul thought. It had indeed been a long journey. He tried to get close to Gina, but she always had her friends or that damn motorcycle riding twit around. Ariel was a way inside the inner circle, Paul remembered. Not only was she beautiful, but she seemed to be the closest gal-pal to Gina Price. She was the one who would nonchalantly talk about Gina while Paul mentally recorded it all. Paul needed to know about Gina, but Ariel was not the way anymore. She had fallen for him.

Vanessa however was no strings, no regrets. Maybe she could have been a means to get closer to Gina, not to mention Vanessa was so good in bed. The thought of sleeping with two women who were so close as friends and neither had a clue about the other was too enticing to pass by. Vanessa however, didn't speak about Gina when she and Paul were together. She seemed to have more of an edge than Ariel, making it difficult for Paul to retrieve any info from her.

Then there was Malloy and Mason in the mix of friends, and they always seemed to be the Achilles heel. Paul loathed hearing about what those two were doing when he and Ariel were together. He only concerned himself with Gina. Like a disconcerted parent tuning out their child for the television, Paul mentally blocked Ariel when she spoke of any of her friends other than Gina Price. Where she worked, where she and Ariel would be hanging out that week, that was the information Paul always locked away. Paul recalled seeing Gina outside of school when he was not with Ariel. He remembered Gina being so happy, popular, and having a welcoming aura about her.

Paul studied the photos. The particular photo in his hand showed Gina jumping in the air in cheerleader like fashion. Then there was the photo lying on his knee. The photo of Gina at the pool during spring break. She had just gotten wet and the water glistened on her lightly tanned body that particular March afternoon. That photo was the most revealing of all the photos Paul had of Gina, making him glad he took the risk he did to obtain them. A pounding on the door took Paul away from his deep thoughts of Gina.

"Open the door Paul! Now or I'll kick it in!"

Paul knew that voice! The times he worked up enough nerve to approach Gina, it was _that_ voice that came around and joined Gina. Paul was interested in this intrusion, but on a different level. He raised the lights, putting the photos in a manila folder and closing it. "I recognize that raspy tone anywhere!" Paul yelled back, putting the folder on his desk. "Jake Mason, as I live and breathe!" Paul said, walking toward the door and quickly pulling it open. Jake stood there, with a look of intensity Paul knew was not to his advantage. "Now to what do I owe this pleasure?" Paul asked, holding his arms out in a welcoming gesture.

"I am sick and tired of your games." Jake returned, walking right past Paul. Paul knew Jake's reputation from school. He wasn't the type to get in a confrontation and stand on the playground and hurl insults until the other guy finally decided to save face and swing. Jake took action, and then asked questions if he felt like it. Paul closed the door behind him, and approached Jake slowly.

"Now exactly what wrong have you come to right?"

"Where do I start? Sean's job. You stalking Ariel. Going to freak Gina out." Jake started, not taking his eyes from Paul's for a millisecond.

"I see," Paul laughed. "You're buddy blames me for a turn in the company's employment practices. Then Gina mentions a casual visit and you become irate."

"A job that you got for him in exchange if he helped you with Ariel."

"No, not true. Sean was a graduate from my high school and I was looking out for Ariel's friend. Jake, I merely mentioned him talking to Ariel to let her know I still cared for her."

"And now all of the sudden you tell Gina that Ariel is just a past fling?" Jake asked, not letting Paul have a moment to regroup.

"Jake, after trying to contact Ariel tirelessly, I have come to the conclusion that we both would be better off to part."

"So much respect for someone you were sleeping around on with her friend Vanessa Baxter."

_Damn_, Paul thought. He was always a bit suspicious of Jake possibly knowing about he and Vanessa, considering how close the two had always been. Now it was confirmed. Paul had to admit that Jake was a persistent foe. Paul was finished explaining or even trying to explain himself to this low-life. It was time to switch gears. "Never really answered my second point did you?"

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked.

"I paid a pleasant visit to Gina and now you have arrived with an attitude."

"I told you that isn't the only reason!" Jake said angrily.

"You know Jake, you can't sit on the sidelines and be every girl's friend and not expect someone to step in. Maybe that is why I was with Ariel _and_ Vanessa and you just got the messy details afterwards."

That was it! Jake could feel the condescending tone Paul threw at him. Gina, Sean, Ariel, and Vanessa all tried to talk this guy down and they failed. "Why don't you shut your mouth!" Jake lunged, attempting to grab Paul by the throat. Paul however sidestepped, grabbing Jake's arm and slinging him against the desk. Jake hit his ribs; but didn't have time to turn and react, as his attention was demanded by a folder spilling on the floor. A folder with photos of a familiar woman. Paul moved in, but it was Jake who blocked his path in order to pick up one of the photos. Paul could feel his blood suddenly turn cold as he looked at the photos, and then made eye contact with his uninvited guest.

"Subscribing to the Gina Price gallery, Paul?" Jake asked, holding up the photo.

"Jake, be a sport and let me have that." Paul said, trying to catch his breath as he reached out to take the pictures.

"Unbelievable. Ariel and Vanessa were just a way to your real obsession. I guess sleeping with your intended conquest's friends was just added foreplay." Jake said, knowing now _he_ had the upper hand.

"Rest assure Jake if I wanted Gina, I would already have had her." Paul returned; taking the photo away, although knowing that it was too late for any words or backup story to save the situation.

"You've done a lot to my friends Paul. But after this, I'll make sure you never do anything to them again." Jake said, getting right into Paul's face.

"Jake, be careful of what you know," Paul warned, as Jake turned around and started walking out with Paul following behind him. "Jake, be careful of what you know!"

This was manageable, Paul thought. This was still manageable. He shut the door, and then walked over to his phone. Gina had showed a different side at the shop earlier that day, and Paul was not going to let her lower-class friend mess up what he had been trying so hard for two years to obtain. No, this could be managed. Paul picked up his phone, quickly dialing a memorized number. "It's me. About that extra stash you were needing. No charge. Well, that is, no monetary charge. I need your help _now_."

Ariel couldn't cry, or yell, or even go back in and finish the beat down she started on Vanessa. She just sat there in Jake's sound room, staring into nothing. Gina had sat there with Ariel for quite sometime, although not saying anything. She figured Ariel just needed her there, no words and no advice. Gina was actually enjoying the peace and quiet, as she herself still fumed over Vanessa's betrayal and especially Jake's covering up of it. Ariel finally looked over at Gina, as she took it as an opening for discussion. "How ya holding up?"

"You think they laughed their asses off Gina? Paul and Vanessa I mean?"

"No. Vanessa made bad choices, but I don't believe she ever intended to play you for the fool." Gina reassured, putting her hand on Ariel's shoulder.

"That was Paul's department."

"Ariel, Jake knew too. He finally told me a few moments ago."

"Jake was put in a bad spot I'm sure. I blame one person, that blonde bitch out there." Ariel said, putting her thumb and index finger to her head as to indicate a headache.

Sean took a quick look inside the sound room before stepping in. Although he didn't want to leave Vanessa by herself and have her feel alienated, Sean's concern about Jake was growing. "Sorry you two I didn't wanna interrupt," Sean said. "But Jake left and I'm sure you know where he's heading."

"Why'd he do that? He doesn't need to go off the deep end." Gina said.

"Gina, Jake just went after Paul Devon. Let's hope he brings back a souvenir like teeth or his entire freaking head." Ariel joked, that is Gina hoped it was just a joke. Sean walked back out into the loft, as Vanessa was still sitting on the sofa. Sean could not recall such a day. For him, it went from low to high and back down again. Sean wanted to be just as mad at Vanessa as Ariel and Gina were. Ariel was such a positive spirit in the group of friends. For Vanessa to do this was a betrayal. However Sean went back to that afternoon, when he and Vanessa shared an unexpected kiss. Sean remembered Vanessa being right there when he told the others that his great new job, all of one lousy month, ended because he wouldn't play cupid in Paul Devon's twisted game. Sean sat beside Vanessa, as she looked at him in confusion. "Why aren't you in there with them?"

"I needed someone earlier. Can I return the favor?" Sean asked; as Vanessa released her tears, but quietly. She didn't want to sob loudly and risk Ariel hearing her, becoming enraged and beginning round two. She just let Sean hold her, as she let go of all the regrets and pinned-up humiliation. "Vanessa, I guess I'm just trying to understand why you went back."

"I tried to tell Ariel. When I found out about her and Paul, I screamed at him. Paul turned it around like I was now the one falling head over heels. And I thought Ariel was the love sick school girl is what the bastard said to me."

"So you slept with him again to prove something?" Sean asked.

"I guess. I just wish I knew about the second time."

"What do you mean? Were you drinking?"

"No. I had nothing before I got to Paul's. He insist I have one glass of wine with him. I must not have had anything on my stomach that day cause I was sick when he dropped me off home."

"Vanessa, are you sure you two even _had_ sex?" Sean asked, confused by Vanessa's recollection of that night.

"Sean, whenever Paul and I were together, sex." Vanessa said, wanting to laugh but her bruised face still hurt to damn much. Sean was the type that needed to see the proof, not just hear about it. Vanessa, while telling her side of everything, seemed somewhat confused and unsure. Maybe it didn't even matter. Vanessa went back after she found out that Ariel and Paul were together. That in itself may be all that was needed to destroy a group of friends.

Ariel opened the sound room door, as Sean's stomach began to turn in fear of what was going to happen. Gina stayed very close by Ariel, not wanting to see Jake's equipment ruined due to a cat fight. Vanessa kept her head still, not looking back at Ariel. Ariel glared at Vanessa for a brief moment, but her thoughts veered off to Jake. While a big part of Ariel knew Jake was no nonsense, she also knew that Paul would not simply let someone run rough shot over him either. Ariel took a look out into the night sky, hoping everything was alright. Or, as alright as it could be.

Vanessa began to get lost in her thoughts. Her mind slowly returned to the night she visited Paul to _finally _end the relationship. He was so arrogant when she spoke to him, which made her even more angry. Vanessa tried to show Paul what Ariel's friendship meant to her through some photos that she had taken of the two of them during spring break. Paul was unmoved. When Vanessa looked at the photos, she saw two women from two totally different backgrounds and upbringings. Yet, the photos revealed a bond between the two girls. Vanessa's thoughts started to lose track, as she remembered being sick while at Paul's apartment. She asked that he take her home, but she eventually had him drop her off near Jake's neighborhood. Paul didn't even ask if he needed to call anyone or do anything, Vanessa remembered. She stumbled up to Jake's video loft. She thought she remembered having trouble opening the damn door, but wasn't for sure. She wasn't for sure about anything after she argued with Paul back at the apartment. She vaguely remembered Jake helping her in and letting her crash on his sofa. She confided in him about her affair with Paul, and how she had just found out about Ariel's involvement with him. Vanessa swore Jake to secrecy, which he agreed. Now, it all seemed to do more harm than good. The exact thing she didn't want to happen.

Jake had to get back to the loft. He knew now that Gina was not just a target, but THE target. A target of obsession and demented fantasizing. Jake sped up a bit, as traffic was next to nothing except for this one car that just sort of pulled off from fourth street without stopping as Jake went by. Gina was upset with him, but he had to move past that and tell her that she was the one being stalked. Jake couldn't get out of his mind the photos he seen. How could Paul have been so close to all of the friend's outings and not been seen at least once? _Why is this car driving so close to my backside _he thought. _Go around all ready! It isn't like there is anything coming the opposite way! _Less than six blocks and Jake could warn the woman he loved that she was in trouble and didn't even know it. _Finally, this car is going to pass _Jake seen. Maybe the driver is a bit under the influence he wondered, as Jake began to slow down. The headlights on the car suddenly went off. The car rushed past, leaving less than a full foot of room between them. Jake swerved, knowing he hadn't slowed down near enough. The front tire hit the curb, as Jake felt a hard jolt throw him into the air. Hearing a muffled rush of air through his helmet, Jake hit the ground extremely hard. He rolled several times before finally resting on his left side. Helmet completely cracked, and his bike now mangled after flipping several times, Jake lay on the ground bleeding through his ears and mouth. Chapter 8 High Stakes

The friends were taking turns looking outside, waiting to hear Jake's motorcycle pull up. Another hour had passed, and all sorts of ideas and scenarios crept in their minds. Could Paul have taken the upper hand and hurt Jake? Or was it Jake that was having too good of a time pounding Paul to an oblivion? "Have you tried calling again?" Gina asked.

"Been burning his cell up. Just goes to the mailbox." Sean answered.

"What's with all the sirens?" Ariel asked, noticing that one or two had suddenly become five or six. Ariel even noticed an unmarked unit race down the street, turning toward town. Vanessa came walking from the other side of the loft, as Ariel made it clear she wanted nothing to do with her with a cold snide. Ariel and Gina were waiting at the opposite end of the loft for Jake's return, while Sean continued to worry yet occasionally checked on Vanessa. Another fifteen to twenty minutes had passed, and still no Jake. Vanessa began to wonder that perhaps Jake and Paul were in such a violent fight that perhaps the other tenants in Paul's apartment building called the police. A siren had started up again, and this time it sounded like it was alone. The loft door suddenly swung open, as a police officer made his way in, noticing Sean immediately. "Hey Detective King, what's up?" Sean asked.

"Was driving by and wanted to make sure no one broke in here."

"Jake isn't here right now." Ariel said.

"I know. Jake's been in an accident."

"What happened?" Vanessa asked.

"His bike went off the road. He hit hard and the e.m.t said there was some head trauma."

Gina felt a bit dizzy as she heard the news. The same dizzy feeling someone would acquire by standing up quickly after sitting for a while. Ariel's feelings instantly went from anger and humiliation to concern for Jake. The friends collectively shut down all lights and equipment. Sean shut down a tape recorder, hoping like hell he didn't screw anything up too badly as it was in record mode. Sean and Vanessa jumped into his Mustang, while Ariel and Gina went in their own vehicles. They all felt shock, knowing _now_ that the sirens and lights that had raced down the street just blocks away were due to their friend.

Paul was at his desk, drinking a glass of tea while chatting on the phone. He was feeling much better now. The setback from hours before had now been dealt with. Although Paul continued to glance down at Gina's photos, he kept his attention for the most part on the telephone conversation at hand.

"Did it look like it was bad?" Paul asked.

"I was haulin ass Paul, but from my rearview, yea it was bad."

"Good. I mean who does he think he is, the town avenger?"

"Look Paul, I don't need to be lookin over my shoulder."

"No worries," Paul interrupted. "It will be a simple motorcycle accident and besides no one pays any attention to Jake Mason. Be sure to come by here for your extra packages." Paul hung up the phone, knowing that Jake was out of commission. However, maybe only temporarily. Paul would have to keep in touch with the hospital. If Jake told Gina about his visit and the photos, Paul's plans would be trashed. Paul prided himself on always having a plan, and then a backup plan if the original was thrown off. Paul needed more information. From that moment forward, he needed to stay one step ahead of everyone involved.

Jake was wheeled into emergency. The e.m.t was already fearful as to how long Jake laid there before help was called. Jake's mother had already arrived a minute or so before her son did. She put her hands over her mouth at the sight of Jake's face and swelled head. It seemed to her like everyone was moving frantically. Was this because they knew what they needed to do to help him? Or was it panic because hope for the most part was fading? As the nurses were cutting off Jake's clothes, Jake's father came in. He noticed his wife from a distance and attempted to comfort her. Minutes later, the friends rushed into the emergency entrance. Patrick and Lydia Mason acknowledged the four friends, as they had all been dinner guests in the Mason home at one time or another. "Hey. Jake's helmet cracked and he has some swelling," Jake's mother Lydia said. "Police said he may have been moving a bit fast, but they're not sure."

"He wasn't," Sean said. "When Jake got that bike he swore he wouldn't be foolish on it. Every time I've seen him on it, he was careful."

"You all were at the loft. Why wasn't Jake?" Patrick Mason asked.

"He was coming back from a friends." Ariel said, giving the other three a quick look. Ariel thought that now was not the time to lay out all of the sorted details that may not have a damn thing to do with the accident. Gina, Vanessa, and Sean kept quiet as they understood Ariel's signal.

"I was working overtime when Lydia called and told me what happened." Patrick said.

"Sorry if I scared you when I called. I probably sounded like I was—" Patrick stopped Lydia, putting his arms around her again. She was frantic when she made the call, but Patrick never gave it a moments thought. Sean admired the respect and adoration Jake's parents showed for one another. Sean was at Jake's quite a bit, and there was never a cross word between the two of them.

For the next few hours, the friends as well as Jake's parents came to the conclusion that it would be quite a while before they would hear anything definitive. They took over the emergency room, hoping that the waiting would eventually bring some hope. The friend's emotions were raw. It was like a roller coaster of emotion in the last several hours. From Sean's bad news, to Vanessa's confession, and then Paul's constant involvement and finally Jake's accident. Keeping their collective cool in front of Jake's folks was a tough task in itself.

It was a bit past two in the morning, as everyone continued to wait. Patrick Mason held his wife's hand, but could barely hold his own head up after a near twelve hour shift in the local glass factory. Vanessa brought everyone coffee from the cafeteria. Sean needed it just to stay awake, as he certainly didn't like the awful stuff. Ariel even thanked Vanessa for hers, as she couldn't work up any more energy to lash out at her.

"Helluva summer vacation huh guys?" Lydia Mason joked, trying to break the silence that was beginning to annoy her.

"Did anyone see the accident?" Sean asked.

"No. Someone was jogging by and saw him and called 911." Patrick said.

"So he'd been there a while?" Sean asked.

"Police aren't sure." Patrick replied, before his eyes concentrated on an approaching physician. The group's hearts leaped into their throats when they seen a doctor approaching them. The middle-aged physician had somewhat of a reassuring demeanor Gina thought, so perhaps this was good. "You're all with Jake Mason?" The doctor asked, with everyone nodding affirmative.

"We released the pressure that was causing his head to swell. The bleeding has stopped which of course is very good. My only concern is how long he may have been there before he was helped."

"Is he even awake?" Lydia asked.

"No. In fact, he is in a coma. On that however, he could wake up later today or well, much later."

Lydia begin to cry. Coma. The word itself brought such uncertainty and fear. Was Jake feeling pain yet not able to respond? Maybe he was in some other realm that no one awake could understand. The damn uncertainty overcame Lydia as Patrick continued to hold her, this time a bit tighter. Lydia always felt better in her husband's muscular arms. Patrick Mason was a big man, standing well over six feet and possessing the body of a lumberjack.

Sean thought the whole thing out. It took a while for someone to find Jake, meaning there was no traffic. Maybe a drunk driver hit him? Could Jake have hit some loose gravel? No, that particular street was gravel free and in the last several months had even been repaved. And the visit to Paul, what had even happened there? Had Jake been there long? Did he show up, punch Paul and leave? _How long was Jake laying there before help was called, _Sean continued to ask himself. Paul. That is where Sean needed to start.

Vanessa walked over to Ariel, who had returned to her chosen chair in the waiting room. Thinking about Jake being in a coma, Vanessa wanted to make absolutely sure that Ariel had no hard feelings about Jake covering the secret she told him concerning Paul. Not only was Vanessa feeling guilt about Paul and Ariel, but she now had Jake's accident and his covering for her resting on her shoulders. "Ariel, please don't be upset with Jake."

"Are you kidding?" Ariel asked, looking up at Vanessa in disbelief, "I love him like he was my own brother. I know who to blame, don't worry."

Lydia went into Jake's room. She pulled a chair beside his bed, watching him close in hopes of any eye movement or maybe an uttered word. Gina followed close behind, gently closing the door behind her. Gina couldn't help but admire Lydia Mason. She was so stunning. Long, black hair with just a hint of curl. For a woman in her late forties, and for as hard as she had always worked in the warehouse at the plastic plant, she still had lovely features and curves. Gina hoped she could even come close to looking like Lydia Mason at that age. Gina sat beside Lydia, looking at Jake to catch the smallest sign of consciousness. "I should have never let him buy that bike, no matter how much money he'd saved back." Lydia said, shaking her head.

"He could have been as careful as all get out. It may have been some idiot who hit him." Gina said. Lydia looked at Gina, now seeing what her son was talking about each time he mentioned her to his mother. Gina was a comfort to Lydia, as she sat there with her at Jake's side. Lydia then looked at Gina, thinking that maybe she could comfort her. "You know Gina, a mom knows where her child's heart lies. And for a while now, you've had his."

Gina wasn't expecting this, whatever _this_ was. Lydia drew Gina by the arm closer in, putting her hand where hers was, inside Jake's. "Oh no, we've always been just friends."

"I have watched you two for a few years try to convince yourself of that. And yet after school, Jake told me a few things about Sean, a few things about Ariel and something Vanessa did. Then I heard a whole lot about you." Lydia smiled.

"Well we hung out so much at school that—"

"So did he and the other three," Lydia interrupted. "I think Gina, you two decided long ago that exploring anything more would kill a friendship if it didn't work out."

Gina froze, as there was no where else emotionally to run anymore. She listened to every word, and knew good and well that no one had ever hit something dead on as Lydia Mason just did. Gina could feel a few tears seep into her eyes, wondering why at a moment like this did she _finally_ get it? "We argued tonight and he left thinking I hated him." Gina begin to cry, now barely able to look at Lydia.

"Honey, this isn't your fault. Whatever happened, whatever was said, Jake knows what he means to you." Lydia reassured as she held Gina's face in her hands.

"No he doesn't," Gina replied. "Not completely he doesn't."

"I think I'll grab a pick-me-up while you sit with him." Lydia said, looking at the clock.

Lydia got up, thinking that maybe she should allow sometime for just Gina and Jake. Although Jake was not responding, Gina wiped her eyes and continued to keep her other hand in his.

"I always liked your mom," Gina said. "She's right. You gotta come outta this, so I can at least try to get up the guts to tell you I love you."

Sean was still sorting the events of the previous day out. So many revelations, so much secrecy. All culminating to a tragic accident. All of it having one common denominator, Paul Devon. At times Sean felt guilty as he waited in the emergency room, playing a mental detective game in his head while his best friend was in a coma. Still, too many variables were missing. Ariel was fatigued, constantly catching herself almost drifting off to sleep. Vanessa walked over to both Sean and Ariel, as her eyes were weary. "I'm going to the chapel. Wanna come?"

"OK I know it's not church, but wouldn't you still be worried about a bolt of lightning?" Ariel fired back.

"That is my friend in there too. He's been there for me when no one else was."

"We have all been there for you Vanessa, not just Jake." Ariel reminded.

"We're not gonna do this here," Sean warned. "I'll be there in a bit OK?"

Vanessa walked away, as Ariel did the same in the opposite direction. Sean wasn't sure what to do, with his feelings for Vanessa or anything else for that matter. Looking in Jake's room, Sean could see that Gina had her head down on Jake's bed. The sight did make Sean aware of one thing if nothing else. He was right all along when it came to those two. Gina was nearly asleep, with her hand still in Jake's hand. Chapter 9 Everything changes

The next morning, Gina awoke to one hell of a neck cramp. The longest stretch of sleep she did get that night would have been no more than twenty-five minutes. Trying to rub the pain out her neck, she looked as Jake was still lying there. His parents were out in the hallway, speaking to the doctor and trying to get new information that simply wasn't there. Gina thanked God that she had the day off from the floral shop, although also dreading having to in tomorrow; especially if Jake was still the same.

Sean and Vanessa were both in the chapel. Sean's faith was always important to him. In good times, he was thankful. In other times, he looked for guidance. Vanessa, however, seemed to keep whatever spiritual beliefs she had to herself. Sean could tell though that when she did pray that Vanessa couldn't be distracted by anyone or anything. While Vanessa was praying for Jake, Sean tried to take her hand in his. Her hand was unresponsive; not from rejection but she was _that _engrossed into her meditation. Sean loved Jake as much as Vanessa, but he figured that maybe Vanessa was praying especially hard because of the guilt she felt. Sean let Vanessa have her time, as he quietly walked out of the chapel. Sean walked over to where Jake's parents were; unknowing that as he left the chapel, Ariel was going in.

Ariel stepped in, immediately seeing Vanessa bowing in front of the gold cross that hung on the wall. Ariel walked over, and knelt by her. Ariel wanted so much to say something hateful or feel bitterness toward this person who she thought was her friend. She couldn't work anything up at that moment. Ariel thought back to conversations she had with Jake; about him wanting to break into the video producing business. While so many people warned him of the cost he would endure in order to obtain the best equipment, Ariel encouraged her friend to do what needed to be done to see his dream through. Ariel even helped Jake get some part time work at her step-father's printing business to help make more money. Jake was like the brother she never had, and would have given anything if he was. Ariel began to pray, Vanessa there or not.

Andrew Carmichael was a nervous wreck. If he wasn't spilling his coffee or grabbing the wrong research files, then it was interrupting phone calls and last minute meeting changes. A client was coming in from San Diego that afternoon, but it was nowhere near as important of a client as the one Andrew still needed to prepare for tomorrow. That particular client was from Denver, and had the power to give Amherst a major deal if he liked what he seen. _Why the hell did I let Paul talk me into firing Sean? _Andrew was even having trouble breathing that day. _Probably allergies_, he surmised. Paul walked in, as his seemingly good mood nearly sickened Andrew. "Good morning my corporate cohort."

"Good morning? Not even close."

"Did we awake under the wrong side of the bed my boy?"

"San Diego, today! Denver, tomorrow!" Andrew replied sharply.

"Calm down," Paul reasoned, closing the door behind him. "I have your sustainer right here."

Andrew knew as much as he had been using lately that he would have to dig into his emergency cash fund in order to pay for this unexpected stash. Nonetheless, Andrew accepted. Sean was gone, by fault of his own according to Paul, and desperate times always called for desperate measures.

Another day went by, and Jake was still unresponsive. As she sat in Jake's room with Patrick, Lydia thought to herself what a damn shame that it took this accident for her husband of twenty-one years to get time off of work. Patrick tried for a few years now, but the shop wasn't unionized and there would be no guarantee he would have a position to go back to if any leave was not covered by vacation. Most of his vacation time was always cashed in for money in order to fix something with the house. Lydia's warehouse job was a bit more liberal, although she could have cared less if it wasn't. She would have been more than willing to inform them of what to do with their job if she got any static over being gone due to her son. She just wanted to talk to her only child again. The thoughts of brain damage, loss of sight, little mobility, it all crept into her already overloaded mind. Patrick couldn't hold his fear back any longer, as he put his head on his beautiful wife's shoulder and cried. The thought of never talking bikes or never joking with Jake about his underdog picks for the upcoming NFL season were too much. Lydia held Patrick, thinking to herself why she let Gina leave to get rest. As far as Lydia was concerned, Gina would have been more strength for Jake than she and her husband were proving to be.

Gina went home a few hours earlier at Lydia's request. A few hours sleep didn't seem to help, as Gina awoke with a terrible headache. She laid there, going over all of the times and conversations that she and Jake shared. She also went back to her last conversation with Jake, when she chastised him for covering Vanessa's lie. The headache wasn't helped by the phone ringing off of the damn hook. Gina was ready to scream at what had to be a persistent telemarketer at the other end. "Hello?"

"Gina, its Paul."

"Oh, sorry about the attitude. Just woke up."

"Then I am the one to apologize. I heard about Jake, any change?"

"No, but I do need to talk to you. I gotta go in to the shop at one, can you stop by?"

"Yes, absolutely. I'll be around at one-thirty, that way you can get your work situated." Paul said calmly, as now he thought was not the time for wit or flirting. Gina had opened the door! Jake was not able to share with anyone what he had seen at Paul's place. As long as Jake stayed out of the way, Paul could soon have his hearts desire. Paul was however intrigued about what Gina wanted to speak about. No matter! The bridge was being built and Paul was crossing.

A knock on his door brought Paul's attention away from Gina momentarily. "Sean. What brings you about?"

"May I come in?" Sean asked, surprising Paul at his rather polite demeanor. Paul held the door open, as he watched Sean walk in. Excellent! Although Paul knew his flunky had ran Jake off the road, he did worry about Jake perhaps calling Sean via the phone and telling him about the visit and the photos. Apparently, that did not happen either! Paul was actually interested in the visit.

"As I'm sure you know, I got fired from Amherst."

"No, not fired. The workforce reduction prevented Andrew from having an assistant."

"Spare me Devon! I got let go right after I refused to help you get Ariel back."

"Well, you seem to have put two and two together." Paul said, smirking as he walked over to his kitchen counter to pour a glass of wine.

"Vanessa told us that she was the other woman. The one who you kept from Ariel. Well, kept from each other."

Unexpected, Paul thought. He stared at Sean, not quite sure where to verbally go now. He never thought that Vanessa would have dropped that bombshell to anyone except maybe Jake Mason. Nonetheless, Paul had to carry on or risk showing vulnerability. "Vanessa was a distraction. Someone I went to when Ariel wanted too much. Sean, I realized after those mistakes that I wanted the same things Ariel did."

"What changed then Paul?" Sean asked, walking a bit closer to Paul. "I mean a month ago, you wanted to recruit me to help you with Ariel. Then you tell Gina that Ariel is forgotten?"

_Damn these close knit friends_, Paul thought. As long as they shared everything under the sun with each other, every thought and bloody feeling, it would be impossible for him to get remotely close to Gina without consistently having to cover tracks. "As I told Jake, that was then and I now realize that Ariel and I are finished." Paul said, taking larger drinks of the wine.

"I guess you know about Jake's accident?"

"Yes, yes I do," Paul said, attempting to show a look of concern without overstating. "He was a bit upset when he left here. I'm hoping he wasn't so out of control that he pushed that motorcycle too far."

"Never got to talk to him after you two met. Anything I need to know?" Sean asked, studying Paul's eyes and body language closely.

"Sean, I am already needed at the office." He said, walking over to open the door. Either Paul was hiding something or truly was needed at Amherst, Inc. However Sean was there long enough to know that anyone who had a day off, with the exception of higher management, was never called in from it. Paul nevertheless was more than glad to be rid of the annoyance. He needed to shower and put on new clothes. Gina would be waiting.

Vanessa woke up, determined to fix things with Ariel. Jake was in a coma, the friends were divided and it had to stop! Four years of high school and the group had always been united and there for each other. Vanessa washed her hair and threw on her stone washed jeans and canary yellow tank top. No matter what Ariel said or did, Vanessa was going to face it head on, alone.

Ariel was in her living room, waiting by the phone for any news about Jake. Ariel wasn't even concerned about Jake lying for Vanessa. That was insignificant. She just wanted her brother back. The sound of a Camaro that was in dire need of mechanical attention brought Ariel's eyes toward the street. _What audacity_, she thought. _Who in the hell does this girl think she is? Were the insults or the punch to the face not enough for her_ _to get a clue? _Ariel rushed up to her front door to meet Vanessa before she could even ring the doorbell. "Is it Jake?" Ariel demanded, pulling the door open quickly.

"No, there's no—"

No was all Ariel was looking for, as she attempted to slam the door. Vanessa put her black boot flush against the bottom of the door, as the impact would have knocked her down had she not braced herself. "I'm gonna let you yell, scream, hit, whatever. But we're gonna talk." Vanessa demanded.

"Move your foot, I'll come out so we don't break anything." Ariel said, slamming the door behind her and shoving Vanessa back. Vanessa planted her feet, as Ariel was now just inches from her face. Vanessa could feel the very heat of Ariel's anger roll across her forehead. Ariel was back into battle mode, as if they had returned to the loft just two days before. "I wanna know exactly what I ever did or said to you that made you screw my boyfriend behind my back?"

"You never did anything to ask for this. Like I said it was kinda twice."

"What does that mean?" Ariel said, shoving Vanessa again.

"I confronted Paul after you told me about the two of you. He talked his game and said you wanted more but he didn't."

"Even if that was true, you didn't mind being the other one? Of course not, being the trick you've always been." Ariel yelled, going in for another push, but this time being blocked. Vanessa held Ariel's forearms, showing now that she had a bit more strength when she wanted to.

"I made a mistake!" Vanessa yelled.

"You are a mistake!" Ariel said. "Hell your parents woulda been splitsville if you weren't created!"

Ariel pulled her arms away, knowing that she had gotten in the verbal shot needed to immobilize Vanessa. Vanessa had actually forgotten that she told Ariel years ago how her parents were planning to divorce before her mother found out she was pregnant. Ariel felt a bit proud, as from the look on Vanessa's face, that remark was even better than the punch at the loft. This was too much, Vanessa thought. On one hand, Ariel was justified. On the other, she just cut too deep. Turning around, all she could do was walk toward her car and hope like hell Ariel didn't say anymore or try a cheap shot. _Please_, _please_ Vanessa prayed. _Don't let her utter one more word_.

"Weren't you the one who wanted to chat bitch?" Ariel said, as Vanessa could hear her run at her blindside. Ariel could reach Vanessa's hair in another second, but Vanessa turned to grab the back of Ariel's head. Vanessa sent her to the ground. Ariel was able to get one arm up to somewhat block the fall, but not enough to totally keep her body from crashing into the grass. Ariel quickly caught her breath, as she jumped up and tackled Vanessa. Ariel was actually surprised that she was able to topple her, as Vanessa had a bit more substance on her than Ariel. Ariel had always had a petite figure, but she was able nonetheless to bring Vanessa down. Ariel held Vanessa's arms down to the ground. Ariel knew she couldn't get a shot in herself, but knew she couldn't let Vanessa get a free hand either.

"Aren't you worried what your high class neighbors will say about this, you spoiled bitch!" Vanessa grunted, trying to free her arms from Ariel's piercing grip.

"There it is!" Ariel said, letting go as she was no longer able to match Vanessa's strength. Ariel jumped up to her feet before Vanessa could get a punch in. "Ariel is privileged, so she deserves for me screw her over! Isn't that right Ness?"

"Your life has always been so nice and freakin neat!" Vanessa admitted, moving in a sitting position, but still not returning to her feet.

"Damn Vanessa, my step-father is a bastard and my own mother is so out of touch with me that she didn't even know about Paul!" Ariel yelled, as Vanessa rose to her feet. Vanessa begin to think to herself, maybe subconsciously, that she did sleep with Paul as a payback to Ariel. Vanessa knew of Ariel's parents and their lack of support, but at least Ariel wasn't an inconvenient surprise as Vanessa had been eighteen years ago. Vanessa started brushing the grass from her jeans. Vanessa looked around at Ariel's car, her house, and then at Ariel herself and her designer clothes. Vanessa didn't want to admit it, but she questioned her true intentions behind going back to Paul after she knew of he and Ariel. "Vanessa, the second time with you two," Ariel said, running her fingers through her hair. "Why?"

"I just don't remember. All I know is I went over to end it. It was a few days after the pool party on spring break. I got all those pics developed and went over to Paul's. I had a glass of wine and just got really sick. I had Paul drop me off near home, but I ended up walking to Jake's."

Ariel wasn't even that concerned about night two. There should never have been a night one after Ariel told her that Paul Devon had taken her heart. Ariel turned around, going back into the house and hoping she hadn't missed a call about Jake because of the cat fight. Vanessa got into her car, and put her head on the steering wheel. Her friendship with Ariel was a dead issue at that point. Perhaps she was a dead issue to all of the friends, except the one person who kept her secret for so long. And now he was in a hospital bed, unable to hear her tell him thank you.

Chapter 10 Revelation

Sean sat in Jake's hospital room, wishing with everything that his best friend would open his eyes and make some wise ass remark. Sean went over the night of the accident in his mind and thought about how he should have gone to Paul's with Jake. Did Jake get _that_ out of control to where he rushed back to the loft and crashed? Police even now were saying that speed was not a factor. Sean recalled Paul mentioning that Jake may have been upset when he left. Upset because of what Paul had done? Was there more that perhaps drove Jake to the point where he crashed?

Vanessa stepped in, still a bit shaken from she and Ariel's version of wrestle mania. Lightly smiling as Sean acknowledged her, she asked, "I take it no change?"

"None. You OK?" Sean asked, seeing Vanessa was rattled.

"I went to see Ariel." Vanessa replied, pulling up a chair beside Sean's.

"It's still new. Give her some time." Sean reassured, kissing Vanessa on the cheek. Vanessa wasn't even sure she should have let him, as at this point she felt that any type of positive reassurance she received was undeserved.

A burst of excitement and noise suddenly arrived into the emergency room. Sean looked out Jake's room window to see a patient rushed down the hallway. Suddenly standing up, the look on Sean's face concerned Vanessa. A look of surprise. "What's wrong?" Vanessa asked.

"I think that was Andrew Carmichael." Sean said, quickly walking out to catch one of the nurses.

"Nurse, excuse me. I think I use to work with that guy."

"Carmichael?" The nurse asked, looking down on some forms.

"Yea. What happened?"

"I'm sorry but I can't give any details out at this time." The nurse politely said, as Sean was now even more perplexed. Seeing another Amherst, Inc. employee rush in, Sean thought that perhaps this person could bring him up to speed. "Sean, what are you doing here?" The middle-aged, red haired woman asked.

"A friend. I saw Andrew brought in a second ago."

"I found him in his office. Heroin overdose. It was all over his desk."

"Are you joking? Andrew?" Sean asked in disbelief.

"He was so damn swamped until you came in. Why he turned around and made it harder on himself by letting you go I still don't get." She continued, as suddenly a nurse pulled her to the front desk for the routine admitting questions. Sean kept thinking about what the woman had said. Andrew let Sean go? Was it Andrew's decision alone? Andrew was a heroin addict? Sean needed more answers, as he went over to the desk. "Did you know about the cutbacks?" Sean asked.

"Cutbacks? Is that what you were told?"

"Well, yea. Andrew said that there was no way he could keep me due to management cutbacks."

"Sean, management gave the OK to begin with," She said, finishing up the paperwork. "You think they would have jerked out his help a month after they said get the help to begin with?"

"Could Paul Devon have had a hand in it?" Sean asked, much to the surprise of the woman.

"I can't see Paul having that type of power. _There_ is someone Andrew got hired who, from what I've seen, does very little for the company."

Sean watched as the woman checked on Andrew, but still racked his brain on why Andrew went through hiring him and then letting him go when it was obviously so overwhelming that he wasn't able to handle the pressure. This was not Andrew's decision, Sean thought. Not entirely.

Paul was enjoying this particular car ride. Bach was playing in his cd player, traffic was light, and the thought of seeing Gina per _her_ request was more than delightful. Eternity had never seemed more beautiful to Paul then on that day. He looked to his right, noticing the top of the mountains that stood in the distance. Perhaps he would take Gina up there sometime for an adventurous hiking trip, he considered. Although wanting to see Gina as soon as possible, Paul just had to go by where his charge had run Jake off the road. Like a tourist at some landmark, Paul wanted to take in the sight where Jake Mason felt pain and complete suffering. Any broken parts from the motorcycle had already been cleaned up. Paul did notice though the skid mark where Jake probably slammed on the breaks, albeit too late.

Now back to Gina, Paul said satisfied. Paul's cell phone began to ring, as he pulled over just a few blocks from the floral shop. "Hello, Devon?"

"Carmichael was rushed to the hospital." A frantic voice said.

"When?"

"Thirty minutes ago. Overdose."

"That bloody fool!" Paul yelled, unbelieving of how his great day just turned around. "What's happening at Amherst?"

"Police, just a few though."

"Customary," Paul said, calming himself. "Keep me posted on him, and also see if you can get an update on Jake Mason."

"Are you serious?" The voice questioned erratically.

"Well after all, you are the reason he's in there." Paul said, closing his phone to pursue other matters. Paul pulled in front of the shop, looking in to see the beautiful, vivacious frame of his quest. Gina was concentrating on a particular arrangement, almost acting frustrated that it wasn't coming together quite like she wanted it. Paul walked in, as the bell on the door chimed to signal the arrival. "Must be an important order. You've worked that arrangement over and then some." Paul said.

"It's for Jake. I want them there when he wakes up." Gina said, much to Paul's distain.

"If he wakes up." Paul said, as Gina realized who she was speaking with. The last visit, there were too many pleasantries. It was time to pull no punches.

"You've hurt a lot of my friends."

"How pray tell, have I done that?"

"You were sleeping with Vanessa and Ariel at the same time. Sean believes you got him fired." Gina continued, taking her attention away from her work to focus squarely on Paul.

"I adored Ariel. Vanessa unfortunately, was a distraction when Ariel wanted more and it frightened me. Sean was the victim of bad management decisions."

"An answer for everything, right Paul?" Gina asked, as Paul could see in her eyes that he was getting absolutely nowhere with this visit. Gina was still skeptical, and such a doubting mind would shut down any advances. His mind began to race; it was time to come up with something now if he ever wanted to be with this stunning woman.

"Gina, I have to be honest. Moments before I came in, a dear friend of mine I work with was rushed to the hospital. It is serious."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You should have just called and said you couldn't talk with me **t**oday." Gina said.

"I'd never want to ignore you." Paul said, rushing off to his car. Gina was so tired of the little comments Paul had been making lately. Comments directed toward her. Paul drove off, wondering how he could fix this situation. The floral shop was definitely not the place he wanted to see Gina again, but he needed a reason to lure her back. But time was not a friend, as Jake seen the pictures and could wake up at any moment. Not to mention Carmichael had overdosed right there at the company. Paul hated that he had to leave. Gina was so sexy that day, and Paul's heart could not stand to simply wonder about the two of them any longer. It was time for a move. It seemed he had rushed things with both Ariel _and_ Vanessa compared to how long it was taking with Gina. Patience was one thing, but Paul was more than weary of the time it was taking to have her.

His mind recalled the arrangement she was making for Jake. How she stressed over the perfection it had to have. _No!_ Paul demanded his thoughts not go there. They were friends. _Gina could never see anything in that low-class nothing_, Paul said to himself. That was it! Paul thought back to the visit Jake had made. The visit that led to Paul having to deal with him severely. The pictures of Gina. The pictures that Vanessa had lost. Paul smiled as he drove to his apartment. It was time, finally, to bring Gina in.

Ariel parked her car and walked quickly to the entrance doors. She was tired of waiting around at home to hear something about Jake. She decided that waiting around with her friends was more preferable. Sean saw Ariel walk into the hospital. As he went over to meet her, Sean decided he needed to set some ground rules. "Ariel, Vanessa is in the chapel."

"Seriously? Oh the hypocrisy." Ariel laughed.

"Look, the guy who fired me just came in cause of an overdose. I'm gonna see how he is, but I don't want you and Vanessa arguing. Especially when Jake wakes up."

"It'll be graveyard quiet in there, but I'll be good." Ariel said rolling her eyes. Sean hugged Ariel, knowing that she would keep her promise even if she did have to endure Vanessa Baxter. Sean looked into Carmichael's room, seeing he was awake but groggy. Just days ago Sean would have cared less, as the poor reasoning Carmichael gave in firing him was still a sore spot. Nevertheless, it just seemed like there was more to all of it. The entire week of events, there was just so much more. Sean lightly knocked on the door, as Carmichael turned to acknowledge him. "Hey."

"Ran into Bridgett," Sean said. "What happened?"

"I just needed something to get me through the meetings, through the presentations. I didn't wanna admit I couldn't keep up. I would have been demoted."

"How long have you been on that crap?" Sean asked, now feeling nothing but sympathy for Andrew Carmichael.

"Not sure to be honest. Seems like a lifetime ago that I took the first ride. It just got easier to do more when I got Paul in the company," Carmichael blurted out. "I wish like hell you would have blown the whistle on me, especially now." Carmichael said, looking down upon his frail and weak body. Sean looked at Andrew. Sean was getting the feeling that Paul Devon's company cohort had been played for a fool as well.

"Andrew, what was I suppose to blow the whistle on?"

"All of the heroin floating around Amherst.. When Paul told me he came to you and you weren't on board, I told management you just weren't working out." Andrew said beginning to cry, as Sean thought to himself that maybe this was the beginning stages of rehabilitation for Andrew. He also thought that now, at long last, some answers were surfacing.

"Andrew, I never knew anything about the heroin." Sean said, as Andrew's crying stopped. Andrew was now directing a look of nervousness toward Sean. Although Andrew was beginning to see he had just said way too much to Sean, the IV in his arm told him that no more secrets could be tolerated.

"Then, why did Paul push for me to get you out of Amherst?"

"Because he wanted me to help him with a girl he used to be with. But then he told someone else he was through with her." Sean replied, as Carmichael was now just as confused as Sean had been in the previous days. Sean looked at Andrew, lowering his voice to a point where Carmichael might feel a bit safer as he asked, "Andrew, was Paul the one supplying the heroin?"

Andrew looked straight into Sean's eyes. It seemed like several seconds went by and perhaps it was, before Andrew took in a deep breath and replied, "Yes."

Suddenly, Sean thought about Vanessa. How she couldn't quite piece together what had happened with she and Paul on the supposed final night they were together. "Could Paul get his hands on other drugs?" Sean asked.

"Look, I don't think I need to say anymore."

"Andrew, this is important!" Sean demanded. "Paul isn't here worried about you, that's me! The guy you fired is sitting here! And a friend of mine could have been drugged by Devon. Please!" Sean begged, trying to get across the urgency.

"For me and some of the execs, it's always been heroin."

"You need to tell the police. Before someone's dad or mother or brother ends up here, only worse." Sean said, continuing to make nothing but eye contact with Carmichael. Andrew sat there for several more seconds. Finally, he looked at Sean and agreed.

Vanessa sat on one side of Jake's room, while Ariel sat the opposite. When both were not looking at Jake, they would find distractions on the wall or around the room. Anything but each other. Ariel even wished that she had one of those six month old magazines that always seemed to be lying around medical offices in her grasp. With Jake's parents down in the rest area, the two ladies both wanted to be a help to them. Even if that meant enduring one another's presence. Vanessa thought about life after this. Would Sean be her only friend if Jake didn't recover? Were a few mistakes going to cost her friendships that she cherished since junior high?

Ariel spun her head toward Jake suddenly, thinking she had caught movement. Ariel noticed that Vanessa was studying Jake as well. "Did you see that?" Ariel asked.

"I thought I did. It was his hand, right?" Vanessa replied.

Both stood up, now hovering over their friend. Jake's eyes slowly opened, concentrating on the IV feeding him for the last few days. Then, he focused on Vanessa and Ariel. Vanessa stepped out, looking for Sean. "Come here!" Vanessa yelled, waving her arm to signal Sean. Sean left Carmichael, as he made a mad dash for Jake's room. Sean rushed in as Ariel awaited something more, some kind of a reaction or word from Jake. Vanessa pushed Jake's call button to signal the nurses. Jake's eyes were still open, as he was now squinting as if to concentrate on some small object.

"Where's Gina?" Jake asked.

"At work. I'll call her." Vanessa said with overwhelming gleam.

"What happened buddy?" Sean asked.

"Someone ran me off the road."

"A drunk? Someone on their phone?" Ariel asked.

"I don't think so. They followed me for a bit then made the pass. They left no room for me and I had to swerve toward the curve."

Jake's voice was rough from dryness, which Ariel immediately tried to help by pouring him a glass of water. The nurses and doctor came in, as Jake's parents also were notified by Ariel of the turn of events. Lydia let out the deepest breath she had ever taken when she seen her son smile at her. Patrick quietly thanked God for his son, that he was still alive and appeared to be OK. Vanessa stood near the doorway, with her phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Gina answered.

"Jake's awake!" Vanessa said.

"Seriously! Is he speaking?"

"Yea, he asked where you were first thing."

Gina's heart was overwhelmed, both by the news of Jake waking up and that he thought of her as soon as he did. Feeling her heart quicken, Gina replied, "Look, I'll get there really soon. Wish he could have woke up about ten minutes ago."

"Why? What's happening?"

"I just gotta get something. You know those pics from spring break you lost? I'm getting them."

"How?" Vanessa questioned.

"Paul called me and said he just found them. He is waiting to hear about a friend he works with, so he asked if I could stop by his place to get them."

Chapter 11 Walls closing in

The doctors were amazed. No brain damage and from early tests, there would not be any type of paralysis or loss of senses either. Jake was complaining about a killer headache, but the cat-scans showed that those were typical considering the accident. Jake had beaten the odds. Lydia and Patrick Mason were thankful, but still surprised that there would be no lasting damage. After seeing him rushed into the hospital and the condition he was in just forty-eight hours before, how did he survive?

From puffing up his pillow to helping him eat, Vanessa and Ariel both fawned over their friend. The two girls didn't even think about the other's company. Sean came back in from the hallway, as the doctor was describing to Jake's parents what precautions and medications would be needed over the next several weeks.

"Wish Gina would get here already." Jake demanded.

"Honey I told you she was on her way." Vanessa said.

"She's still mad about me for lying to her." Jake said.

"Wrong. I guess Paul found the spring break pics I told you I lost. He called her and she's picking them up."

"No!" Jake said, startling everyone in the room as he sat up completely straight. Sean thought Jake was going to get up out of the bed and stand up.

"Easy! Relax!" Ariel said, putting her hand on Jake's arm.

"He's had those pics! I saw them when I went over there the night of the accident!" Jake said excitedly. Vanessa and Ariel were quiet. Vanessa knew she didn't just give the pictures to Paul. Vanessa recalled Gina saying that Paul had just found them. Jake seeing them in Paul's apartment two days ago eliminated that he had 'just' found them. Sean put both hands on the foot of Jake's bed and asked, "How'd you see them?"

"I went after Paul and I knocked a folder over. The pics were all of Gina."

"Wait, I took pictures of everyone not just her" Vanessa said.

"He wasn't concerned with anyone else Vanessa." Jake said. The friends began to think, was it Gina all along? Were Ariel and Vanessa just a means to an end? Neither Ariel or Vanessa could ever recall Paul asking about Gina Price when they were with him. Could Paul Devon have been even more dangerous than anyone fathomed?

"Ness, I need you to go back to the night Paul took you home. The last night you were with him. Did you take the pictures in with you?" Sean pressed. Vanessa looked ahead, forcing her mind to recall everything about that night. Even Ariel removed any inner rage she had and was now listening to what Vanessa had to say. "I went in. I remember taking the pictures with me. I wanted to show Paul the ones of me and Ariel. I wanted him to see how close she and I were and what he had possibly done," Vanessa said, now trying even harder for every last detail. "He had that damn smirk on his face until he seen the photos I sat down on his desk. The ones that weren't of me and Ariel, or you and Jake."

"You told me he offered you a glass of wine." Jake said.

"Yea. He said that he could see I was upset and I needed to calm down. He went to the kitchen and told me to wait and sit down."

"Did you see him pour it?" Sean asked.

"Had his back turned to me," Vanessa said. "I drank it and was still going off. I got even more pissed because when he came back, he was ignoring me and still looking at those pictures,"

"Did you drink it fast?" Ariel asked.

"You all know that when I'm pissed, I just don't sip my drinks."

Jake and Sean glared at one another. Ariel was also beginning to put this demented puzzle together. Vanessa tried not to focus too much on her new found anger, as she wanted to truly recall that night and the details. Only a few pieces remained. "I took the photos and shoved them in the envelope. I wanted to leave but Paul insisted that I calm down first. About fifteen minutes later I told him to turn down the heat, that I was feeling nauseas. I went to the bathroom and thought I was gonna puke, but I didn't."

"When you came out, did you grab the pictures?" Jake asked.

"I guess not. I vaguely remember him even dropping me off."

Gina. It was Gina all along that Paul sought as his prize. She was much too strong willed to fall for his words and wit. He had to get to know her traits, her hopes, her fears. The way to know those things, through her friends. "You never called him and asked about the photos?" Ariel asked.

"I did, but he told me that I needed to quit making lame reasons to contact him," Vanessa said. "Plus he said he had no interest in pics of a bunch of high school kids. He hung the phone up and I hadn't talked to him until Gina confronted him at The Cove."

"Hit redial until you get her!" Jake demanded, as Vanessa and Ariel both grabbed their cell phones in hopes that one of them would finally get through. Sean didn't need any demands or instructions. He needed to make an urgent visit. Hopefully, he could at least get there while Gina was still safe. But the call telling Gina that Jake was awake was over an hour ago. She should have been there at the hospital by now. Jake felt helpless. His parents came in, seeing the frantic look on his face. Asking him if he was feeling bad, Lydia and Patrick had no idea the sorted details their son was about to lay out for them.

Gina hated being with no phone. After she talked to Vanessa about Jake however, she had let the battery go dead. _Oh well_, she thought. It was in her bedroom charging, and she would see Jake soon. She pondered what type of welcome she would give Jake. A hug was always cozy between them. Maybe a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Yea, that would be subtle yet hinting. Maybe a full-on kiss that would make the one Vanessa and Sean shared seem ordinary in comparison.

First, there was this bothersome errand she had to take care of. How could Vanessa have left those photos over at Paul's to begin with Gina asked herself? Maybe they were too distracted by each other for her to remember them after they were done romping around. She had talked to Vanessa about twenty minutes earlier. Gina stopped by the house to change into something that Jake would appreciate, and to charge the phone. Gina was on her way now. Stop by Paul's, get the pictures and finally never have to look at him again. Gina told herself several times to slow her truck down, as her foot was becoming heavy in an effort to get the photos and then get to Jake. Gina would have loved to go straight to the hospital, but she considered how even better of a reunion it would be if she could bring those photos to Jake. Maybe they would even patch things up between Ariel and Vanessa.

Arriving at Paul's apartment complex, Gina walked up to the third floor, wanting to get this out of the way. Gina knocked on the door, as Paul quickly opened it only a moment later. "My my. You look wonderful. All of this for a simple pick-up?" Paul asked, nearly breathless by Gina's attire of a light blue dress that elegantly showed off her delicate shoulders.

"Please. Jake's awake. Got the call before I came here so I went home to change."

Paul panicked inside. Time was no longer a factor, it was the enemy. His heart raced not because of Gina beauty, but the fear of Jake telling about their encounter before his accident. But Gina did show up, which meant Jake must not have had a chance to tell anyone yet of Paul's plans. Paul refocused, continuing to look upon Gina. "Is he able to talk? See? Use the bathroom properly?" Paul asked snidely.

"Paul, I just need the pictures please." Gina insisted.

"Of course. Look, you have treated me better than the others," Paul said, beginning to walk over to his kitchen counter. "If you could have a glass of wine with me, then I'll say farewell to you and your friends."

"Just the pictures Paul," Gina said, looking around at the place where Paul had most likely seduced both Vanessa and Ariel. "I wouldn't even be here if I didn't think the pictures might be a good thing to show Jake. Maybe even a good thing for Vanessa and Ariel for that matter."

"Please? We can toast to Jake's recovery." Paul insisted. Gina hated this. After everything, Paul was still loving his games. Paul poured himself a glass, as it seemed that one was already prepared for Gina. _How sure of himself can he be_, she thought.

"Fine," Gina said. "One glass and then the pictures."

Paul walked over to Gina, her glass in his left hand and his glass in the right. Gina could not see for the life of her how two smart, beautiful women like Ariel Garrison and Vanessa Baxter got hooked up with such a sleaze. Gina nearly laughed at the obvious decor of seduction that Paul had elaborated in his apartment. It was definitely not the place the guys would hang out to catch the game in. The lights were on a dimmer switch, and of course they were low during her visit. The room presented a combination of different scented candles, something Gina might appreciate if it were anyone else's apartment. She quickly drank the wine, as to Gina it always had a heavy, bitter taste to it. She figured Paul must have got ripped off at the liquor store, as this particular wine seemed to be even more bitter than what little she had tasted in the past. Gina was not the drinker Vanessa was, but she wanted to see Jake. The thought of telling him her feelings that Lydia Mason finally got her to admit to was on the horizon, all she had to do was get there already. "These it?" Gina asked, seeing one of her photos on his desk.

"Yes. I especially liked that one. I like how you appeal to the camera without overdoing it, unlike your friend Vanessa."

Gina looked through the photos, one by one. Her in a swimsuit. Her throwing a kiss to the camera. Her face resting on her hands as she leaned on both elbows, revealing just a bit of the top of her bust. The next one, she knew Jake was in it with her. But the cut along that portion of the photo indicated that there was no one else in this collection except herself. Gina felt nervous, as she slowly looked at Paul who was returning a look of his own. "Vanessa left these here that night. Nothing happened with you two did it? You took these from her!" Gina said, feeling her anger heat the very skin of her cheeks.

"I admired you from a-far. But you were always surrounded by that little girl Ariel, the city whore Vanessa or Sean and his mutant buddy." Paul said, moving in closer to Gina.

"Don't come near me!" Gina yelled, trying to grab the photos. Paul however, grabbed her forearm firmly.

"Gina I went through all sorts of things to show you that I adore you, that I can make you feel loved and wanted." Paul pleaded, trying to lean in to kiss Gina.

"Paul let me go!"

Gina kept trying to pull away, but Paul knew that if he could show her how for two years he watched, waited, and obsessed over her that that would be the turning point. Gina pulled hard from Paul's grip.

"Stay way fom—" Gina stuttered, as Paul could tell that her speech had begun to slow down and was slurring. Gina looked around the room slowly, as if she had just been dropped off and had no idea where she was. Falling back onto Paul's chair, Gina knew something wasn't right. "What's happning. Did you give me some—"

Gina couldn't even finish her question, as the feeling of extreme heaviness continued to work on her nervous system. Paul looked at her, amazed that it was taking such an effect. Vanessa was nauseous and disoriented when it was given to her, however it looked now like Gina was nearly out. The phone started ringing, as Paul continued to watch Gina and her reactions. "Hello?"

"The cops are in Carmichael's room."

There was no reason for a response. Paul submitted to the fact that the weak being that was Andrew Carmichael had a near death encounter, as now needed to confess. Hanging up the phone, Paul knew he had to move very quickly now. Too much was coming down too fast. He picked Gina up, as by this point she couldn't begin to fight him off. Paul thought that if they passed anyone along the way, he would tell them he was helping a very drunk friend. Gina was talking low and murmuring, but that was the extent of her verbal use. While holding Gina, Paul grabbed his briefcase. It was halfway filled with heroin. Paul then went over to grab the bottle of Triazolam that may be useful again. After all, it did such wonders on both Vanessa and Gina. Finally, Paul reached into his desk to grab a thirty-eight caliber handgun.

Paul took Gina down into his garage, as thankfully for him there was no one in sight to explain anything to. Gina tried to push against the car door when Paul opened it, but her strength was already gone. Paul put her in the backseat, as Gina laid down in response to her quivering stomach and rushing head. Paul opened the door, startled by the appearance of a white Mustang in front of his garage. Sean walked up to him, ready for anything.

"Where's Gina?" Sean demanded, as Paul quickly reached for some composure.

"Not sure. She was supposed to pick up some photos, but hasn't got here yet," Paul said, praying that Gina would continue to lay low in the car. "I got tired of waiting."

"Making an early exit before the cops show up Paul?" Sean asked, feeling a smirk coming upon his face. "I mean Andrew Carmichael should be spilling his guts to the cops just about now, thanks to my persuasion."

Paul was more than fed up with Sean Malloy at this stage of the game. He had refused to help Paul get close to Ariel, which would have eliminated the extremities he had to go to. He caused Paul's drug dealing with Amherst, Inc. to now be blown wide open, and now he was gloating. Paul surmised that Jake must have spoke to Sean about the confrontation days ago. Although staying composed, Paul understood that there was no time to spare.

Paul really didn't like the look on Sean's face now. Not a look of confidence, but concentration on something. Sean focused on the back window of Paul's SUV. He saw Gina. Weak eyes, and acting as if she was convulsing, Gina barely even looked at Sean. However, she did make eye contact with him briefly. Paul reacted, throwing his forehead into Sean's face. Sean went down, as Paul kicked him in the chest. Sean could not even catch his breath, as Paul jumped into the SUV and threw it into reverse. Sean was able to barely roll out of the way, but the Mustang that Sean had spent over a year restoring was not so fortunate. The SUV slammed into the Mustang's right side, as Paul then pulled away.

Sean took a few minutes to finally cough up some blood and regain his breath. He crawled into the Mustang, as the engine still turned over. Throwing the gear shift into drive, Sean knew Paul was too far ahead now. He just prayed it wasn't too late for Gina.

Chapter 12 No limits

Ariel stepped into Jake's room; smiling at the Mason family, but signaling for Vanessa. Vanessa walked out of the room, as she approached a concerned looking Ariel. "The police wanna ask us some questions."

"About Jake's accident?" Vanessa asked.

"No. Andrew Carmichael apparently told them that Paul has been heroin trafficking since his first day at Amherst, Inc.," Ariel said, as Vanessa's eyes grew big. "Sean told Andrew about Paul wanting Sean to help him with me. Andrew mentioned my name to them."

"What about me?"

"Ness, I think Sean was right. I think you may have been drugged by Paul." Ariel said, walking over to the investigating detective to fill in any puzzle pieces needed.

Lydia and Patrick Mason could not believe any of it. Jake laid in the hospital for over forty-eight hours in a coma, and it was all because of a psychopath named Paul Devon. Vanessa and Ariel were played for fools without the other knowing, because of Paul Devon. Gina was the target of an obsessive fantasy created by Paul Devon. Patrick Mason kept looking at Jake, as if Jake was going to say "gotcha" at anytime. This whole affair sounded like something written in Hollywood. It certainly didn't seem like it should be taking place in Eternity.

"So this bastard had someone run you off the road?" Patrick asked Jake.

"Paul Devon isn't the kind to soil his hands with my kind. He's more of the hire it done type." Jake said.

"What makes you think he isn't just fawning over Gina and that's it?" Lydia asked.

"Mom, he was doing Gina's two closest friends at the same time to try and get close to her. If it wasn't for Gina and I hanging out as much as we did, he probably wouldn't have even bothered with them."

"Not necessarily son. From what you've told me about this lunatic, the thrill of sleepin with Gina's girlfriends may have been too much for him to resist," Patrick said, as Jake knew that he probably was right. "I'm gonna talk to the police." Patrick walked out to an already increasingly dramatic waiting area. Lydia was still taking the whole story in, but also had to tell Jake something he needed to hear for quite sometime. "She was so worried about you." Lydia began.

"Gina?"

"No, the candy stripper who brought this tray of food," Lydia teased. "Yea, Gina."

"I just hope Sean got to Paul's before she did."

"You love her don't you?" Lydia questioned, bringing her son's face around so she could read his eyes.

"Yea, but what difference does it make? We've always talked about friends who become more, than they hate each other when it doesn't work. Plus my feelings are one sided." Jake said, blowing out a discontented sigh.

"Honey, you couldn't be more wrong." Lydia said, just before Vanessa came rushing into the room.

"Gina still isn't answering and now I can't reach Sean."

_What the hell is going on out there_, Jake wondered. Had Paul planned everything so perfectly that he was _this_ untouchable? Was he _that_ many steps ahead of everybody? Jake's frustration continued to mount, as he had not seen Gina for two days. In fact the last time he did see her, she lashed out at him for lying to her about Vanessa and Paul. _Damn_ Jake thought, _was that the last conversation we'll ever have?_

Ariel was seated outside of Carmichael's room, waiting for Vanessa to return so they could answer all of the questions together. Vanessa continued to dial both Sean and Gina's numbers, but to no avail. "So you had no idea that he was dealing?" The burly officer asked Ariel.

"No. I always wondered about the money, but I also knew he came from money."

"What about you?" The officer asked looking toward Vanessa, who had just reentered the questioning.

"Paul and I didn't do the conventional dating thing. I wasn't really aware of any great deal of cash." Vanessa said, as Ariel rolled her eyes. _No they didn't do the dating thing _she thought, _just the screwing thing_.

"Well at this point, we're investigating Amherst from top to bottom. I'll need to talk to both of your parents concerning statutory rape charges."

_Lovely_, Ariel thought. As controlling as her step-father was, she'd never be able to get out from under his thumb now. Vanessa looked over in the hallway, seeing Sean stumble in and holding a few paper napkins to his mouth. Vanessa ran over. "What happened?" Vanessa asked.

"Paul has Gina. She was in the back of his car. When I seen her, he blasted me."

"Was she hurt?" Vanessa continued, looking in her purse to find a more suitable cloth for Sean.

"She looked totally zoned out." Sean answered. The same feeling Vanessa had that night she went to break things off, she thought. Now, more than ever, she knew she was drugged so Paul could obtain those pictures he had been so entranced with. Ariel walked over, wondering what could possibly be happening now. "Where's Gina?"

"Paul has her. I think he's taken off for good."

"Why would you say that?" Ariel asked.

"He knows that Carmichael fessed up. He's going to too many extremes now just to waltz back in his apartment."

Vanessa went to the officer, explaining now that things went from bad to worse concerning Paul Devon. Ariel asked a nurse for bath cloths to attend to Sean's now blood dried mouth. The group went into Jake's room, as he looked behind them hoping Gina was last in line. "You OK man?" He asked. "Where is she?"

"I'm sorry, I tried. Paul had her in the car before I could get her." Sean said, frustrated.

"Oh my—"Lydia said, but stopping herself as not to further upset Jake.

"Folks, we've already got a unit going to Devon's apartment to search for drugs," The officer began. "And if we find anything, we'll be able to go further."

"What about him sending someone to run over my son?" Patrick asked.

"No witnesses. I can tell you right now unless the driver comes forward, I won't be able to pursue that."

"What about Gina?" Jake asked.

"She has to be missing for twenty-four hours. And then the parents have to file a missing persons report."

"Her parents are in Europe." Vanessa said.

"I just told you I seen her in his car!" Sean shouted.

"Was she bound? Screaming?" The officer asked, trying to explain the procedures, but knowing full well it would only escalate tempers. "Look everyone, if we find drugs in there then we can put troopers out to search for him."

"You think he's gonna leave the stuff behind?" Ariel asked. "I guarantee you Paul grabbed it or destroyed it to buy himself time."

The group sat there, with unified feelings of helplessness and dead ends. Every possible move, every action they thought of seemed to have the same conclusion. Paul covered the bases. "Devon ain't just gonna drive around," Jake said. "Is there anywhere he would want to take Gina?"

"Wait. I ran across a real estate listing one time at his place," Ariel remembered. "I asked him about it and he told me his family had purchased it."

"What makes you think he'd wanna take Gina there?" Vanessa asked.

"Secluded. There were several pictures of the outside in the listing, and it looked like it was built right out in the middle of the woods. I teased him about taking me there for some real privacy and he just yelled no and said his apartment was good enough."

"Cause he was saving the spot for him and Gina." Sean summed up.

"Where is it?" Jake asked.

Paul drove for forty-five minutes until he seen the gravel lane. From the road, it looked like nothing more than trees and overgrown woods. Following the lane for a good thirty seconds before finally turning onto a well-paved driveway, they were there. Paul admired his father's purchase of this property. Brandon Devon always did have an eye for the best homes, as he should considering his lucrative real estate business. The foliage was exquisite. The wooden look was simple and different from all of the other homes in nearby Eternity. The only thing Paul took exception with was the east side of the lower level, where windows went completely across. Paul adored his privacy, and that would simply have to go. _Maybe some black curtains could go up,_ Paul thought.

Gina probably could have held it, but thinking of the immaculate shape of the SUV, she decided to vomit anyway on the backseat floor. Her head was hurting, but the drug was wearing off. Paul turned to her, crinkling his nose. "You know I've seen you in much better ways." Paul said.

"What'd you give me?" Gina asked, looking up at him.

"Triazolam. Vanessa took it a bit better. Well, I didn't have to clean up after her that is."

"Is this something that's gonna kill me you son of a bitch?" Gina yelled.

"Have you not seen where we are? What language in such a beautiful place."

Gina did look around, but she couldn't see beauty. She could only see terror, isolation, and evil. Paul stepped out of the SUV, then quickly opening the other door to retrieve Gina from the backseat. Paul grabbed her arm, pulling her through. He hated being so rough, but all he needed was to bring Gina inside. To show her that this was all for her. The planning, the watching, the waiting. Perhaps she would be a bit more difficult than Ariel and Vanessa had been, but he was sure Gina would come around. As he unlocked the door, Gina tried to pull away in a rush of new-found energy. However Paul's grip was too tight, not to mention she had now seen the thirty-eight caliber gun that he had tucked behind his belt. Paul began to turn on only a few lights. He walked over to a cabinet where he pulled out several candles. Beginning to set them up strategically and light them, Paul continued to also watch Gina. She wanted to run so much. The gun though. Gina thought to herself, would he shoot her if she ran? Thus far, he only drugged her. Maybe he would simply just try to chase her down, in which Gina knew damn well from her track team days that she would be able to outrun him. Maybe if she waited until he lit another candle, just a few more feet away from her. Maybe that would give her the start she needed. The effects of the drug though, it was still there. She still had a sluggish feel to her, despite how desperately she wanted to get away from Paul. "See Gina? I trusted you," Paul pleaded. "I could have tied you up, but I trusted you not to run."

"For all I know, if I did you'd make a phone call and have Jake finished off." Gina said, throwing herself down on a lovely, black leather couch.

"The thought never occurred to me, but it does have potential," Paul said smirking. "Wasn't like I couldn't handle him before now was it?"

"You hit him, didn't you?" Gina asked, at that point truly fearful of this person who her friend Ariel claimed she loved once.

"No, I had someone take out the trash for me," Paul said, sitting by Gina closely. "Gina, Jake saw the photos and his juvenile mind couldn't handle that someone other than himself could appreciate you. Could want you." Paul continued, leaning in to Gina. Gina's insides began to quiver uncontrollably. Was she to play along? Maybe she could give Paul what he needed in order to escape, even if that meant sex. Paul was right there at her lips, she turned her head quickly and jumped back into the couch. "No!"

"Gina, think of what I went through. I hated using Ariel and Vanessa, but when I was around and seen them with you, you were the one that was on my mind. It's like they were strangers when I seen you."

"How long have you been stalking me?" Gina demanded to know.

"I've _appreciated_ you for a few years now. People like Jake Mason wish for women like you. If only he and his kind knew how they didn't stand a chance." Paul said, reaching out to touch Gina's chest.

As he moved back in, Paul decided to kiss Gina's neck, hoping to ease her inhibitions before he kissed her the way he dreamed about for so very long. Gina felt his lips on her neck, as she silently cried to herself.

Chapter 13 The things that drive us

Ariel went through every bit of her bedroom. Sean searched too, as Ariel knew she still had that real estate page somewhere. Time seemed to be racing by, as they both continued to turn her room inside out. The two searched under her stereo, between the mattresses, and in jacket pockets. "Got it!" Ariel said, finding it tucked away in the back of her cd case.

"Why'd you keep this?" Sean asked.

"I daydreamed about me and Paul living there together," Ariel admitted in embarrassment. "Calloway Road. 201 Calloway Road."

Both had no clue of such a road, as they definitely knew no such road existed in Eternity. Sean picked up Ariel's phone, dialing Vanessa. "Yea?"

"Put me on speaker please," Sean said. Vanessa obliged, as Jake, Patrick, and Lydia were waiting for any news whatsoever. It was three o'clock in the morning, and Gina had not been heard from in nearly eight hours. "Do any of you know of a Calloway Road?"

Patrick and Lydia never heard of the road. Vanessa looked down at the ground, thinking that their one ray of hope in finding Gina was already gone. Jake however, spoke,

"I think it's outside of Lewistown."

"Wasn't Lewistown where you went to get some equipment?" Patrick asked.

"Yea, yea!" Jake said. "Last year I went to get a few tuners and ended up on Calloway Road. Damnit! I can't remember how I even got on it." Jake said in utter frustration.

"Honey, if you had a map could you maybe tell the police?" Lydia asked.

"The police won't go out there until Gina's been declared a missing person. And I can't just tell you how to get on a road I accidentally happened up on." Jake said; knowing he was lashing out at his mother, but needing to vent.

"Sean, we'll try to get some more info." Vanessa said, speaking to Sean again directly on her phone.

Vanessa went to the admitting desk, asking anyone she could if they had ever heard of a Calloway Road. Patrick and Lydia watched their son continue to dive deeper into frustration and anxiety as every minute passed and no word from Gina. Jake held his head down, trying to recall the turns he made. Jake tried to remember some of the scenic landmarks he drove past. Nothing. Calloway Road, to Jake, was a road just briefly happened up on by the way of a mistake. He needed to know how he made the mistake to come up on the road to begin with. "Mom, Dad, I need a little bit of alone time."

Lydia and Patrick obliged, thinking that perhaps Jake needed time to pray for Gina. Maybe he just needed to curse without an audience. The two stepped out of the room, closing the door behind them. Jake raised his head up, watching the hallway. He watched carefully for his opportunity to present itself. _C'mon already_, he thought. _Go around the corner! _If they did, there would be only precious seconds to work with. He was still weak, bruised and scratched up, but the headaches were next to nothing now.

"Did you say Calloway Road?" A nurse asked.

"Yes." Vanessa answered.

"Hold on. I think one of our nurses use to live around there." The nurse said, coming from behind the desk and walking over to the cafeteria. Vanessa felt hope again, as she signaled for both Lydia and Patrick to join her. Vanessa wanted other ears to hear the directions, in the event it took several twists and turns to get there.

Jake could see them no more. A duffle bag with a change of clothes sat beside Jake's bed. The IV had been removed hours before. Nothing would stop Jake now.

Paul began to make a very late dinner. His parents had a partially stocked refrigerator as well as cabinets. Paul ceased the seduction of Gina, for now. He felt she was still unsure, and when his lips finally touched hers he wanted there to be as much want from her as there would be from him. Paul had earlier brought Gina to the kitchen, having her sit down on a tall stool. Paul wanted the scene of a woman watching her man cook for her. The ambience of it was something Paul had thought about for so long. He pictured so many different situations with Gina. She sat there, still wanting to run but knowing by the time she jumped from the tall wooden stool, he would be right there. "Have you ever had chicken pepperoni Gina?" Paul asked.

"No." Gina answered shortly.

"Well this sauce will win you over if nothing else." Paul said continuing to stir a pot of spicy smelling sauce.

"Whatever."

"Not exactly the conversationalist right now are we?"

"Paul, want do you want?" Gina yelled. "You want me to eat dinner with you and then what? You gonna take me somewhere else? Drug me again? Rape me?"

Paul felt a bit insulted. The police were surely putting everything at Amherst, Inc. together, so leaving would be probable. The drugging needed to be done, as Gina had to be shown what she meant to him by any means necessary. But never, Paul thought, had he _ever_ had to force a woman to be with him. "Try this, and maybe you'll feel a bit—" Paul tried to reason, before Gina sideswiped the plate off onto the floor. The fine china plate shattered as Gina jumped from the stool, down to the floor flat footed.

"I don't want this, or you! I just wanna see Jake!" Gina yelled, as Paul's stomach turned, tightened, and even took on a sick feeling. Paul never could understand how Jake Mason could be so close to this exquisite woman and never explore any further relationship. Ariel had told Paul that she wondered about Jake and Gina because they were so close, but that always seemed to be the extent of it. What a buffoon this Jake Mason was, Paul thought. Now, at this moment, there was no more wondering about Gina's feelings. She had declared it in a way that still stung Paul's ears. Paul slammed the pot down on the counter, and then grabbed Gina by her throat. "So, white trash is what you prefer you teasing whore?" Paul said, his eyes erased of the arrogance that she had seen in them every time she was bothered by his presence. Gina hadn't considered Paul being violent with her, but she hadn't considered _anything_ that had happened to her in the last several hours either. His eyes were satanic, as breath was becoming impossible for Gina to obtain. Gina was barely able to reach the pot, but her index finger, middle finger, and thumb were enough to bring the lightly weighed pot up and toward the back of Paul's neck. Paul released his grip, seething and screaming as the heat burnt the bottom of his hair line and upper back. Gina ran for the door, but unable to pull it open as the master key was still in Paul's possession. Gina ran upstairs, hoping that maybe there was some type of balcony or window she could exit and get help. Paul grabbed the sprayer to the kitchen sink, drenching himself in cold water to ease the unbelievable pain he was enduring. The thick sauce ran down his back, making a continuous track of pain. He heard Gina's feet running in panic above him. The pain was not gone, not even close, but it was manageable. Paul reached down to his belt, and grabbed his gun. Two years of planning. Two years of waiting. Two damn years of dreaming. This girl had consumed him. All for nothing. And now, nothing left to lose. Gina found her way into a bedroom, as she immediately seen a double glass door that exited to the outside balcony. She ran forward, putting her right foot forward and kicking it in a judo fashion. The doors flew open, as the glass didn't even break. Gina was outside on the balcony and looking down. The jump, it was too hard to tell. Maybe it was possible, or maybe she would land, break her leg, and then be at the mercy of a scorned psychopath. Gina knew Paul would be there soon. She crawled over the rail. Grabbing the top of it with a death grip, she allowed her feet to hang for a few brief seconds. Letting go, Gina felt the sharp jolt in her knees as she finally came down to the ground and on her butt. It was now dark, and she had no clue which way to run.

Yes! The nurse had lived on Calloway Road! Vanessa, Patrick, and Lydia rushed to Jake's room to tell him things had turned around and Gina could now be found. They walked into Jake's room, suddenly bewildered. Sean and Ariel looked around, as Sean held his arms out from his waist and asked,

"Where the hell is he?"

Chapter 14 By Any Means

Jake loved his Dad, but could never understand why he put his keys in the change holder between the seats. Wouldn't it be easier to pull them out of the ignition, and drop them in his pocket? What if someone went through the holder and decided to take the slightly rusted heap for themselves? That must have been Patrick's reasoning. Who in the name of Henry Ford would want to take Patrick's truck? Jake wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, as he accelerated the Ford truck down the highway.

The high beam lights burned as Jake was still having trouble focusing his eyes at full capacity. Jake wondered if he would even remember the wrong turn he made. That would be the ass kicker in this whole thing. If he got this far and couldn't recall how he came up on Calloway Road. Jake wanted to floor it, but was focused enough to know that one, he wasn't up for another accident. Two, if he didn't make it in one piece, Gina may not make it at all. Jake came up on a road that veered off to the left slightly while the road he was on continued.

That's it! He veered off left! Jake recalled how it wasn't even like turning left, just moving the steering wheel counter-clockwise slightly. Jake was now looking for the road. Passing Kendell Road. Jake went a bit faster as his lights caught a sign ahead of a road that was to the left. Jake slammed the breaks, nearly passing it. Making a hard left and barely missing the ditch, Jake was on Calloway Road.

Sean had Vanessa read the directions. Sean didn't mind driving at night, but these circumstances made any car ride hell. Sean always bragged about his Mustang, but the damaged car was inferior now. Sean knew full well Jake was way ahead of him. The Mustang was showing the effects of Paul's SUV slamming into it, as Sean could hear a metal-like slicing sound as he drove. "How the hell you gonna crawl out of a hospital window after you lay in a coma for days?" Sean asked.

"You'll do it for your best friend." Vanessa answered.

"Or maybe someone you love." Sean replied, as the response was really no shock to Vanessa.

"You've wondered that too huh?"

"I think Jake would have done this for any of us," Sean said, "but yea, I think there's more to him and Gina than they both wanna admit."

Ariel drove her car as Patrick and Lydia complained about their child's recklessness. Patrick could feel the black hair on his head turning gray from the stress, while Lydia was never a drinker but contemplated taking up the hobby after the last few days she had endured. "That's your kid!" Patrick said to Lydia from the passenger's side.

"Dumb ass thing to do, OK. But Pat, he loves this girl." Lydia reasoned.

Ariel tried to concentrate on the directions, but this banter was interesting. Jake and Gina? Ariel returned her focus to the road, and also regretting past choices she had made.

"I feel like this is my fault. I got mixed up with Paul."

"You were younger honey. And Paul obviously is a master at persuasion." Lydia said, as the three looked out the windshield at a distant Sean and Vanessa. Ariel's feelings went from guilt to anger. Sean and Vanessa. _How in the world could Sean stand to be in the same car as that slut? _Ariel was through blaming herself. This was Vanessa's fault. And when it was over, no matter how it ended, Vanessa would pay for it.

Gina ran through trees and darkness. The light from a half moon was all she had to guide her. She didn't want to stop and look around too long, but she needed some sort of direction. She needed to know that she wasn't going in circles. She heard foot steps rushing, but they seemed to be to the far right rather then directly behind her.

Paul had a gun in his right and a candle in his left. Gina's ankle hurt like hell, as she never let up for a moment after the fall from the balcony. Starting to run again, Gina felt a rush of pain go into her thigh as she fell upon leaves and sticks. Paul's eyes veered to his left, thinking he noticed a bit of movement on the ground several yards away. Gina could now hear running footsteps come right at her. The sound was louder and approaching. Gina could now make out Paul's menacing face. Paul looked down upon Gina, his fury never diminishing from her declaration for Jake back at the house. Now Gina could definitely see him, as they were both blinded by very bright truck lights.

Gina turned, as Jake had left the road and was bouncing the truck violently. Jake had spotted her, and his father's truck would have to go through whatever if it meant Jake could get to her. Gina knew now she was about seventy-five feet from the main drive. Paul aimed the gun at Jake's window, but Jake floored the truck. Paul had no time, as he jumped to the side to avoid being run over. Jake slammed on the breaks, nearly putting his own head into the window that Paul seconds earlier was ready to put a bullet in. Jake was not too far from putting the truck in the river either, as he looked out and seen a twenty-five foot drop off into the moon-glistened water. Getting out of the truck, Jake looked at Gina who was several feet away. Paul was a bit closer, but no gun. _He must have dropped it when he fell to avoid getting hit_, Jake thought. But Paul was still in the vicinity of where he would have dropped it. Paul however, was not looking around for it. He stared with distain toward Jake. Jake used Paul's hate to his advantage, as Jake appeared to be looking at something on the ground about fifteen feet away from where Paul was standing. _Jake must see the gun_, Paul thought. Once Paul knew where he dropped it, he'd retrieve it and let Gina watch as he finished off her beloved no account crush. Jake ran, as Paul watched to see what exactly Jake was running to. Jake saw nothing, but he figured a bluff would get Paul even further away from Gina. Gina watched as the two came up on each other. Paul tripped Jake, grabbing him from behind with a chokehold. Paul quickly tightened the hold, knowing it wouldn't take much as for damn sake, the man was just in the hospital. Jake started feeling suffocation, as Paul moved his arm even lower around Jake's wind pipe. The split change was all Jake needed to throw his head back into Paul's mouth, hearing the sound of his skull cracking Paul's teeth. Jake turned, seeing Paul cover his blood gushing mouth. Remembering Sean at the hospital, Jake chalked up the shot as payback for his best friend. Jake charged, as it was all Paul could do just to side step and send Jake to the ground with a double forearm to his back. _OK, where is the gun_ Paul thought. _Where did Jake see it_? Paul raised his head up, seeing Gina had gotten to it already.

Sean and Vanessa looked everywhere. They saw where Jake had left skid marks where he nearly missed Calloway Road. But where was this house that Ariel had shown Sean? Vanessa pointed left, showing Sean downed brush and tire tracks in the ground going near the riverbank. Sean knew his Mustang wouldn't stand a snowballs chance in hell of making it to wherever Jake had ended up. Sean turned to see Ariel and Jake's parents pull behind him. Sean came out of his car, waving the other's to stop. "I think he's down there!" Sean yelled. Patrick and Lydia looked at one another. Did Jake mean to go through all of that brush? Did he see Gina or Paul? Sean reached into his glove compartment for a flashlight. The five began to walk toward the river.

Gina looked at Paul, more hatred than she had ever felt for anything in her eighteen year existence. Paul tried to make eye contact, as he was always able to do with any woman. However, _he_ was even uncomfortable by the cold stare Gina was giving in return. Jake caught his breath. He was almost for certain that Gina did not know how to use a gun.

"Gina. Put, put the gun down," Paul said. Gina held the thirty-eight with both hands, pointing straight in Paul's direction. He couldn't tell what part of him would be hit if she decided to do it. "What about Ariel?" Paul pleaded, backing up toward the river. "You know she still cares for me. What about Ariel?" Paul could hear the water rushing behind him. Gina struggled to pull the hammer back; as if Paul was closer, he could have easily got the gun before she could get it locked. Putting more stress on both of her thumbs, the hammer locked! Gina felt the vibration go through the nerves of her hands. She bit her bottom lip, beginning to ponder the idea of taking a human life. Maybe the shot would just immobilize him. Perhaps it would hit him fatally. Gina mentally removed any feeling, thinking that this isn't a life. Paul Devon was a disease that had plagued her friends for too long. Jake put his personal feelings aside, knowing Gina was too gentle and loving to live with the end results. Jake put his hand slowly and softly on Gina's shoulder. "C'mon honey, I'll take it."

Paul was near the edge, and he was watching as Gina stood there with no willingness to give up the gun. Paul felt a loose stone scramble under his foot as he backed up one final step. He knew it was impossible. There was no way he could hit the ground, grab the stone, throw it toward Gina and run before she could get a shot off. But she was frozen there. Maybe there was a chance. Gina moved her arms toward Jake's hands. Paul decided right then. There was no way he was going to be beaten by Jake Mason holding a gun at him. He would wait a second more until the transfer of the weapon happened. Then, he would make his move. Jake reached in, as Paul reached down to grab the stone.

Sean and Vanessa had just put the flashlight on the situation, blinding Paul for a split second. The second he needed to even remotely have a chance. Gina pulled away from Jake, pressing on the trigger. Vanessa felt the blast vibrate through her skin. Lydia, Patrick, and Ariel all rushed up to see what had happened. Paul went backwards. Four seconds later, the blast was followed by the sound of a splash in the river. Vanessa looked toward the bank, seeing nothing. Ariel watched Gina, as she lowered the gun as a weight-lifter would lower a heavy bar. Jake again put his hand on her shoulder, waiting for some type of response.

"I'm right here Gina."

Gina turned, dropped the gun and hugged Jake. As he wrapped his tired arms around her, she cried loudly. It had finally ended, with a bullet. She wasn't even sure where she shot Paul. Did he die instantly? Was he down there drowning? Sean came over to pick the gun up off the ground. Jake slowly walked Gina toward the road that he veered off from. Opening Ariel's car door, he gently put her in the back seat.

Vanessa walked up to the river bank, looking down. Questions began to rush her as well. How did it finally end for Paul Devon? Vanessa half-way smiled. Turning back to join the others, she dismissed any further questions. As she walked past Ariel and Sean, she simply replied,

"Good riddance."

Chapter 15 Moving On

Jake and Gina sat in the back of Ariel's car. She was still too wired to sleep, but having her head against Jake's chest was comforting enough to somewhat relax. Ariel and Lydia sat in front, not sure what to say or where to begin to ask questions. Too much had happened, and quite frankly they had thought Paul may have done the worse to Gina. Sean and Vanessa were far behind, as they made sure Patrick was able to get his truck out of the predicament Jake had put it in. Finally, seeing the approaching sign Welcome to Eternity, Jake asked, "How you feeling?"

"Better. All this could have been avoided if I didn't go over there," Gina said, shaking her head in amazement. "Damnit. Who knew I was so stupid."

"Hey. You are not stupid. Ariel and Vanessa aren't stupid either. Paul was just that good at reeling in his prey," Jake reassured, putting his forehead against Gina's. Although terrified of the answer, Jake whispered for just Gina to hear, "Did he force himself on you?"

"No," She said back, touched by Jake's discretion. "He made plenty of moves, but the only time he hurt me was when I told him about you."

_What about me_, Jake wondered? Lydia halfway turned around, not wanting to give Jake the 'I told you so' look. Lydia definitely wanted Jake to know that he needed to get a clue about what finally drove Paul over the edge. Jake had something Paul tried so hard to steal, Lydia surmised. Jake had Gina's heart.

At the hospital, Gina was immediately taken for exams. Jake, on the other hand, was up for ass kicking of the year. Jake received the verbal whip from the doctors, from Patrick and Lydia, all the way down to the nurses and admissions lady. Patrick asked Jake if he would be able to make enough money to cover a new bike, plus fix the now knocking sound on the truck. Lydia kept her open-handed smack to Jake's head light, letting Jake know that frightening her wasn't appreciated. Jake's doctor considered bed restraints, but since the threat of Devon was over, he kept it to a stern warning that _he_ would be the one who would determine when Jake could leave the hospital. The nurses and orderlies had a lot to talk about during breaks however, so they were very appreciative of Jake Mason's heroics. Gina was being checked out to insure the drug did not have any lasting effects. Sean couldn't get up the words to admonish his best friend, as Jake's actions only confirmed what Sean knew about Jake and Gina.

After Gina was cleared with a clean bill of health, she went to Jake's room where everyone else was beginning to simmer down on their scolding. "Everything's great. Thirsty though." Gina said.

"I would say you look great, but I'll just say you must have looked great," Jake teased, noticing Gina's torn and dirty attire. "Past tense and all."

"Ha ha. Did you take your pills?" Gina asked.

"Yea, I'm on that." Jake said, grabbing one of two bottles of medication and swallowing two small, blue pills.

"So, Paul was dealing drugs to Amherst?" Gina asked, looking at Sean.

"For a while now. He got inside where it was near impossible to get busted. Excuse me everyone." Sean said, noticing Andrew Carmichael and the director of Human Resources talking in the hallway. Carmichael was set to be released, but only from emergency to rehabilitation on the fourth floor. The H.R Director walked toward Sean, smiling at him. "Mr. Malloy, I have discussed in great detail with Andrew everything that has gone on with he and Paul Devon."

"May I ask how many were involved?" Sean inquired.

"It'll be in the papers anyway," The lady sighed. "Four executives, three middle management. There is, needless to say, going to be some restructuring after these events. I am personally offering you my apology. An apology from the company, and an opportunity to return to Amherst, Inc."

Sean nodded his head in acceptance, and offered his hand to seal the decision. The H.R. director even hinted of back-pay for Sean as the conversation continued. Sean figured that after the way he was fired, perhaps the company was worried about a lawsuit and that was why they were tripping over themselves to lure him back in. No matter, as Sean needed no coaxing in returning to Amherst. How different the company would look management wise when Sean returned, he thought. When the meeting was over, Sean stood there confident for the first time in a long time. Ariel stepped out of Jake's room, noticing Sean's satisfied smile. "Got my job back." Sean said.

"Oh that is great!" Ariel said, wrapping her arms around Sean. All the while, looking into Jake's room, and taking in the sight of Vanessa watching the embrace.

That night, as well as the following, everyone got a good nights rest. Rest that had eluded them for sometime. Jake and Gina were reminded several times about hospital visiting hours, as the two continued talking after everyone else left to sleep. The conversation was a vast array of everything from music, movies, and then to the much more serious events that both had just went through. However, neither one of them took the leap and talked about their feelings for each other. Feelings that both denied for so many years, yet finally admitted during the most trying of times.

The following day, it was time for Jake to go home. Patrick and Lydia were preparing a welcome home celebration for their son back at the house, while Gina had raided Ariel's closet for new attire to welcome Jake with. Gina made the silky, green shirt and black skirt that gracefully came to the knees work. Ariel even offered Gina her high heels, although Gina thought that may be a bit much considering she was the last person who needed high heels. Gina already had a height advantage compared to most girls.

Jake was making sure everything in his hospital room was neat. He figured after putting the staff on such an emotional ride, he could at least tidy up. Jake looked into the hospital mirror, checking his hair for the sixth time. Wearing gray jeans and a soft yet colorful silk shirt, Jake threw his black boots on as Sean entered the room. "Hey buddy. Ready to go?"

"Absolutely. Look, if I give you a signal at mom and dad's then that means I've went to the loft. Well, me and Gina that is."

"You got something planned for you two?" Sean asked with no answer, just a smiling Jake. Sean shook his head, laughing at what he knew all along. Nothing else needed to be said. Jake knew he could protest no more, and Sean knew he had Jake and Gina pegged for quite sometime. Unfortunately, Sean quit laughing as he needed to cover one last detail. "About what the police said earlier. Have you told anyone?"

"No. Today is a new beginning for a lot of us." Jake said, as a serious look took over his face.

"Jake, they'll probably talk to Gina tomorrow."

"And that will be then." Jake reiterated.

"You're right," Sean agreed. "Tonight isn't the time to tell her that they didn't find Paul."

Vanessa had agreed to bring Jake back to the Mason's home. She pulled her Camaro in front of the outpatient entrance, taking one last sip of wine before going inside. Jake was grabbing his meds and bag as Sean looked around the room to spot anything left. Vanessa looked happy, something Sean had not seen in days. "All set?" Vanessa asked.

"Yea. You know something?" Jake asked, taking Vanessa by her arms. "Everyone's been so concerned with me and Gina. How are you doing?"

"Oh Jake I'm fine. I wasn't the one taken hostage or nearly killed."

"No, but you were the one drugged and made to think you had kept a mistake going." Jake continued.

"I will never forget what you did for me." Vanessa said, giving Jake a quick kiss to his lips.

Sean watched Vanessa as she carried one of Jake's bags. _What a woman_, Sean thought. He couldn't wait to pick up where they left off. The three walked out of the hospital, and to what they were hoping would be a better future.

Lydia fussed over Jake when he arrived at the house, wanting him to sit down more than what he was. If Lydia wasn't hovering over her son then she was noticing something out of place in the small, two bedroom home. It wasn't the best home on the block Lydia thought, but it was her families'. Patrick and Sean argued on the back patio about what the proper procedure was in grilling chicken. Ariel noticed Jake taking in everyone's company, although also noticing Gina had taken most of his attention. Vanessa came by, offering Ariel a glass of soda. "Thought I'd offer a truce, caffeine style." Vanessa said.

Ariel took it, as she already had in mind something that would make this bothering gesture more of a memorable advantage.

"Great about Sean's getting his job back, isn't it?"

"He did?" Vanessa asked. "I guess I haven't really talked to him since that night."

"Hmm, and yet I know." Ariel returned, giving Vanessa one last conceited look before walking away to join the others. Vanessa couldn't respond, as she began to struggle with Sean and Ariel's embrace at the hospital as well as Ariel being the first to here of his good fortune.

Sean looked over toward Jake. He figured he must have missed the first few signals because Jake was nearly pulling his ear off his head trying to get Sean's attention. "Hey everyone, I got some great news about my old job. Well, my new one I guess." Sean stated to everyone's delight. Jake walked quickly over to Gina, whispering,

"I gotta go to the loft." Jake then walked even quicker outside and up the stairs that went along the side of the garage. Gina wanted to hear more about Sean's return to Amherst, Inc. She wondered though what Jake was doing in the loft. _Oh hell no_, she thought. _A party for him and he's going to go work? Is he that obsessed with perfection that he's going to go up there and edit now?_ Gina ran up the stairs, opening the door quickly. "Jake you better shut that stuff off!"

Gina seen that work was not on Jake's agenda. She looked as the loft was organized, almost all of the equipment back in the sound room. A few stage lights were on, giving the room just enough light to brighten the middle part of the floor. Jake walked over and pushed play on his stereo, as Gina recognized an older track from her favorite artist, Luther Vandross. Gina especially paid close attention to the first few lines. _I am still your friend Standing by the catch you If ever life should let you down And you should fall._

"Elegant, Mason." Gina said smiling.

"Well it's not the Devon decor but I make due." Jake said, hoping he hadn't gone too far with the remark. Seeing Gina laugh, he knew he hadn't.

"No, this is better. You need to work on that sarcasm though."

"Yep, I'm on that." Jake said, taking Gina's hands and slowly moving with her. It wasn't hard to do. So many dances, so many parties, even the prom. Jake and Gina knew one another's rhythm and movements. Several minutes went by, as the next song continued to softly play, with no other distractions or sounds. "I thought you weren't gonna wake up," Gina said. "And the last thing we did was argue about Vanessa and Paul."

"I will never lie to you again. No matter the circumstances."

"You were protecting a friend. It just hurt when you had to lie to me."

Jake continued to look at Gina. Why was he beating around the bush in saying it? Gina watched her reflection in Jake's brown eyes. What was taking her so long to say what she swore she would when she sat by his hospital bed? The look she had in her eyes, Jake thought. There was no mistaking it. She _had_ to feel something. Gina had never seen Jake looking so serious. How could she not tell him now, she thought? The two found themselves even closer, as the tips of their noses had slightly touched the others. Jake knew that if he turned back now, that was it. She would never know. Gina threw all doubt away, seeing that Jake was right there and so close. Gina closed her eyes. She felt the pressure of Jake's lips. Jake stopped dancing, as he took in Gina's warm response. It was sensual, even nerve racking. But it still wasn't enough. Gina opened her eyes as Jake was still right there, just an inch away.

"Jake, I love you."

Jake didn't give one damn that tears had built up so quickly in his eyes. After everything, after all the years of denying it, the emotion was too strong to keep at bay. Jake smiled at Gina, feeling an overwhelming burst in his heart.

"I've always loved you Gina."

Jake and Gina began to dance again, continuing to kiss. Both thought they had better take advantage of this. Sean's story couldn't be dragged out too much longer, no matter how hard he was probably trying down there. Jake knew that even if the friends came in right now, it would be OK. He and Gina would have more moments like this, because their future together had finally began.


End file.
